Studie
by JustTimoCraft
Summary: Translation of another story / Vertaling van een ander verhaal! Gewoon een stille nacht. Perfect om een beetje te leren voor een groot proefwerk. Ik ben niet de eigenaar van Star vs. The Forces of Evil of één van de karakters. (Also posted on AO3 / Ook geplaatst op AO3)
1. Hoofdstuk 1

**Dual Language Disclaimer:** (Sorry, can't get the links to work)

 **English:** I am _not_ the original author of this story. I merely translated this from English into Dutch. The original story is called Study ( /s/12452561) by the author DaLoneStarRanger ( /u/2034634) and if you like this story, you should praise this person, not me. If the original author has a problem with the publication of the translation of his/her story, send me a PM or write a review or something and I'll immediately remove it.

 **Dutch:** Ik ben _niet_ de originele auteur van dit verhaal. Ik heb het enkel vertaald van het Engels naar het Nederlands. Het originele verhaal heet Study ( /s/12452561), gemaakt door de auteur DaLoneStarRanger ( /u/2034634) en als je dit een mooi verhaal vindt, prijs dan vooral hem/haar, en niet mij. Als de originele auteur enig probleem heeft met de publicatie van de vertaling van zijn/haar verhaal, stuurt mij dan een PM of schrijf een review of iets en ik zal dit onmiddelijk verwijderen.

* * *

Het Diaz huishouden was rustig voor de eerste keer in eeuwen. Zo leek het tenminste voor de jonge man die aan zijn bureau in zijn verduisterde kamer zat. Marco sloot zijn ogen voor een moment om van de complete stilte te genieten, op de zo nu en dan voorbijrijdende auto's voor zijn huis na. Hij glimlachte in zichzelf, terwijl hij de stilte in zich opnam, wat een ongebruikelijk voorval geworden was in zijn volledig ongebruikelijke leven. Marco's glimlach verbreedde zich toen zijn gedachtes gingen naar de persoon die deze welkome verandering in zijn voorheen saaie leven gebracht had. Star Butterfly, de magische prinses uit een andere dimensie. Star Butterfly, het meisje dat stiekem de reden was geworden dat Marco 's ochtends zijn bed uit kwam.

Ook al zou Marco niet toegeven, tenminste niet hardop, dat hij verliefd geworden was op zijn luidruchtige beste vriendin, toch genoot hij ook volkomen van stille momenten als deze die alleen meegemaakt konden worden door haar tijdelijke afwezigheid. Marco opende zijn ogen en zuchtte, terwijl hij zijn bureaulamp inschakelde, waardoor zijn geschiedenistekstboek, kladblok en zijn favoriete blauwe pen aan hem verschenen. Het enige wat hij nu nog wenste, was om zijn rustige avond, veroorzaakt door Star's "Meidenavond", op een andere manier door te brengen dan door te leren voor zijn grote geschiedenisproefwerk morgen. Maar zijn constante reeks aan tienen ging zichzelf niet in stand houden.

Marco las hemzelf stilletjes hoofdstuk tien voor: "Voorafgaand aan de Tweede Wereldoorlog". Het enige positieve hieraan was het feit dat hij oprecht gefascineerd was door dit tijdperk. Dit onderwerp was zo veel interessanter dan het vorige: "De Amerikaanse 'Gilded Age'". Hoewel Marco de eerste zou zijn die zou toegeven dat je je verleden moet kennen om te weten hoe je bent gekomen waar je nu bent, toch hoefde dat hoofdstuk echt niet zo lang te zijn. 'Focus, stop met tegen jezelf praten en ga gewoon lezen.' dacht Marco terwijl hij zijn gezicht op oneindig zette.

De tijd leek voorbij te vliegen, toen hij het derde deel van het vierdelige hoofdstuk klaar had, wat ging over de gebeurtenissen voorafgaand aan de Tweede Wereldoorlog. Marco stond op en rekte zich uit. Marco draaide zijn rug naar links en naar rechts, wat een krakend geluid produceerde voor elke kant die hij opdraaide. Marco slaakte een kreet van opluchting, waarna hij naar zijn deur liep en deze met één vloeiende beweging opende. Dit bleek, echter, niet zo'n strak plan, omdat het licht van de gang zijn kamer binnenstroomde, wat er voor zorgde dat hij zijn arm voor zijn ogen hield om hemzelf te beschutten van het hard-lijkende licht. "Die had ik aan moeten zien komen." gromde Marco, terwijl hij de gang af liep naar de trap alvorens te stoppen. Marco lachte innig naar de recent opgehangen foto van Star. Deze foto was haar allereerste schoolfoto op aarde. Ze was gewoon absoluut aanbiddelijk in haar blauwe jurk met witte kanten rand. Haar hemelsblauwe ogen gaven hem een glinstering die kenmerkte dat ze iets in haar schild voerde. Jemig wat hield hij ervan als Star zo naar hem keek.

Marco schudde zijn hoofd en ging verder van de trap af naar de keuken, waar hij zichzelf een glas water inschonk. Marco sloeg dorstig het glas achterover en schonk hemzelf een tweede in, voordat hij terugging de trap op, naar zijn kamer. Marco zette het glas op een onderzetter in de buurt van de hoek van zijn bureau, maar niet te dichtbij. Daarna draaide hij zich weer om om zijn deur te sluiten. Hij moest zich concentreren en het herlezen van het hoofdstuk af hebben, zodat hij goed voorbereid zou zijn op die toets. Hij kon het niet nog eens gebruiken om zijn vader te zien rondlopen in zijn 80er-jaren hip-hop outfit, volledig met boombox, aangezien het alle hoop op het focussen op de taak had weggevaagd. Iemand kon zijn vader niet zó iets raars zien doen en er niet achteraan gaan om te zien waar hij in vredesnaam mee bezig was. Dit had ruim een uur van zijn kostbare studietijd verbrast, terwijl Marco, met volle verbazing, toekeek hoe zijn vader een krankzinnige hip-hop dansroutine uitvoerde als zijn dagelijkse oefeningen. Was dat maar het raarste ding wat zijn dork van een vader deed. 'Focus', dacht Marco, 'Ik wil dit af hebben voordat Star thuiskomt'. 'Als ik dit niet af heb, kan ik geen tijd met haar doorbrengen.' berispte hij zichzelf.

Marco richtte zich nogmaals tot zijn tekstboek, zijn notitieblok was voor driekwart gevuld op de huidige pagina van zijn gele blocnote waarin hij notities maakte. 'Gele blocnote,' dacht Marco, 'misschien ben ik bijna net zo'n grote dork als m'n vader.' gniffelde Marco voordat hij begon aan het laatste deel van hoofdstuk tien.

Marco gaapte toen hij de pagina weer omsloeg. Aan dit deel leek geen einde te komen. Hoewel hij begreep welke vreselijke sancties aan Duitsland opgelegd waren na het einde van Wereldoorlog 1 door middel van het Verdrag van Versailles, welke heeft geleid tot de moeilijke tijden die een pad uitlegden voor Hitler om aan de macht te komen, en ook waarom dit belangrijk was, was dit toch de tweede keer dat hij dit las. Marco kreunde terwijl hij zijn hoofd zachtjes op zijn boek legde. Er ontsnapte nog een gaap zijn lippen. "Waarom leg ik het mezelf op dit voor een tweede keer te lezen? Ik heb een goed geheugen, ik heb het de eerste keer al perfect onthouden." klaagde Marco tegen zichzelf. Na een moment van zelfreflectie, besloot Marco zijn taktiek niet te weizigen, die er altijd voor gezorgd had dat hij tienen scoorde op elke toets die hij ooit gemaakt heeft. Marco mompelde: "If it ain't broke...don't...fix...it..." waarna zijn oogleden langzaam dichtgleden en zich voor de laatste keer die nacht sloten.

Star stormde enthousiast door de voordeur en scande de huiskamer af naar haar vriend. Op haar gezicht vormde een frons, aangezien Marco nergens te bekennen was. Hij zat niet eens op de bank naar een van die gekke animatieshows te kijken. "Hmm, waar is Marco?" zei Star, meer tegen zichzelf dan tegen iemand specifiek. "Hij is in zijn kamer aan het leren voor een proefwerk van morgen." zei meneer Diaz opgewonden terwijl hij de kamer inrende waar zachtjes jaren tachtig techno te horen was. Star schrok op toen ze meneer Diaz zag. "Sorry Star, ik wilde je niet laten schrikken. Ik ben net klaar met mijn nieuwe tegekke workout. Ik heb iets te drinken nodig. Je zou eens bij Marco langs moeten gaan, hij is erg stil geweest." Star knikte zonder iets te zeggen terwijl ze achteruit de trap op liep, haar ogen geen seconde van meneer Diaz af, of zijn beenwarmers, of zijn hoofdband.

Eenmaal boven schudde Star haar hoofd wild en huppelde de gang door naar Marco's kamer. Ze hield haar hand in de lucht om te kloppen, maar stopte haarzelf toen ze de rode mauwen zag die haar armen sierden. Ze bloosde bij de herinnering van Marco die verlegen zijn geliefde hoodie uitdeed en het aan haar gaf, waarna hij er op stond dat ze hem neemnam omdat het "koud was buiten". Ze had het aanbod blij aangenomen en trok het meteen aan voordat ze met Janna en Starfan13 ging rondhangen.

Maar het ding wat ervoor zorgde dat Star écht bloosde bij deze herinnering, echter, kwam later pas toen ze Starfan13 ophaalden van haar huis. Zodra Starfan de deur uit was en zag wat Star aan had, had ze geschreeuwd: "Starco bevestigd!" voordat ze flauw viel in de tuin. Star had een bezorgde blik op haar gezicht, terwijl Janna in lachen uitbarstte door de reactie van zowel Starfan als Star. "Wat is dit nou?" had Star gevraagd. Janna grinnikte gewoon naar Star en knielde om het proces van het wakkermaken van Starfan te beginnen. "Serieus! Wat is dit, Banana?" vroeg Star ernstig. Janna gniffelde en wees naar Marco's hoodie. "Wat? Dit? Waarom zou Marco's hoodie ervoor zorgen dat Starfan flauw valt? Oh jee! Is ze allergisch voor rood?" vroeg Star vluchtig terwijl ze snel een stap achteruit deed.

Janna schudde haar hoofd in verbazing terwijl ze doorging met naar Star lachen. "Nee, Star. Ze is niet allergisch voor rood. De was gewoon zo opgewonden om jou in Marco's hoodie te zien dat ze flauw viel, da's alles." antwoordde Janna nonchalant. "Waarom zou ze daarom flauw vallen?" vroeg Star met duidelijke verwarring op haar gezicht. Janna glimlachte "Weet je, op aarde dragen meisjes wel eens de vesten van hun vriendjes. Het werkt een soort van om te zeggen dat je van de date-markt af bent voor meisjes en jongens vinden het meestal erg leuk als een meisje dat doet omdat ze vinden dat het schattig is." lachte Janna hartelijk terwijl Star's handen omhoog vlogen om haar mond te bedekken. "Echt? Denk...denk je, dat dat betekent dat Marco me leuk vindt?" zei Star buiten adem. Janna deed niets anders dan glimlachen, terwijl ze Star's laatste vraag negeerde en begon met Starfan te porren zodat ze deze "Meidenavond" konden laten beginnen.

Star slikte zenuwachtig, terwijl ze zachtjes op zijn deur aanklopte. Toen er geen antwoord kwam, opende Star de deur en zette een stap de kamer binnen: "Marco, ik vroeg me af of ik je iets kon vrage.." Star deed snel haar mond dicht toen ze Marco opmerkte, die lichtelijk op zijn bureau lag te snurken. Star lachte zacht in zichzelf, waarna ze de hoodie uittrok en naar hem toe liep. Ze drapeerde voorzichtig de hoodie over zijn schouders en leunde naar beneden om hem een kus op zijn voorhoofd te geven. "Dank je, Marco, droom zacht." fluisterde Star. Ze stond op het punt om zich om te draaien en weg te lopen toen iets geels haar opviel. Marco's gele blocnote welke "beter voor je ogen" was dan wit papier. Star meesmuilde, reikte uit en pakte de blocnote. Daarna huppelde ze stilletjes Marco's kamer uit alvorens langzaam en heimelijk de deur achter haar te sluiten.

Star glimlachte naar de blocnote, die al Marco's notities bevatte over hun gedeelde geschiedenisklas' huidige hoofdstuk. "Het ziet ernaar uit dat ik eindelijk eens een voldoende ga halen op een aardse geschiedenistoets." zei Star blij in haarzelf, terwijl ze de gang door huppelde naar haar kamer om de samengevatte versie van het lange hoofdstuk te leren die Marco had gemaakt. Deze dag werd als maar beter en morgen zal het tevens een perfecte dag worden. "Tijd om te leren!" riep Star uit toen ze eenmaal in haar kamer was, waarna ze, voor de verandering, blij op haar bed plofte om de notities te lezen die haar beste vriend gemaakt had.


	2. Hoofdstuk 2: Mijn Beurt

**Disclaimer:** This is only a translation of the existing story Study ( /s/12452561) by DaLoneStarRanger ( /u/2034634). / Dit is alleen maar een vertaling van het al bestaande verhaal Study, geschreven door DaLoneStarRanger.

* * *

Het huis van de Diaz was stil voor een donderdagavond om 21:25 uur. Het enige wat te horen was, waren de zachte gedempte geluiden van snelle jaren tachtig hip-hop muziek, waarop meneer Diaz blijkbaar een workout aan het doen was. Het was inderdaad een vreemde gebeurtenis, omdat, normaal gesproken, het huis gevuld was met geluiden van plezier en algemene chaos, omdat Star en Marco weer eens een manier hadden gevonden om zichzelf te vermaken. Zelfs de normaal overenthousiaste laser puppy's zagen eruit alsof ze het erbij neergelegd hadden, aangezien ze in hun grote, pluizige hondenmand genesteld waren in de hoek van Star's behoorlijk grote slaapkamer.

Star sprong opgewonden op haar bed op en neer, terwijl ze Marco's notities bestudeerde over wat hij gelezen had van hun toegewezen geschiedenishoofdstuk waarover ze morgen een toets hadden in de klas van meneer Tenney. Star mocht meneer Tenney wel. Hij was grappig, voor een leraar, en hij gaf oprecht om elk van zijn leerlingen. Star hield vooral van de spelletjes die ze deden om, wat ze gelezen en geleerd hadden, beter te onthouden. Die spelletjes waren verantwoordelijk voor het grootste deel van haar, accurate, aardse geschiedeniskennis. Geschiedenis was lang niet Star's favoriete vak, ook niet op Mewni. Star lachte naar het kladblok wat voor haar lag. De was haar vrijkaartje om de eerste voldoende te halen op een aards geschiedenisproefwerk. Meneer Tenney zou zo trots zijn dat hij waarschijnlijk haar toets zou inlijsten en het op de muur zou hangen met een smiley erop.

Star glimlachte breed om het idee van haar toets die ingelijst zou worden, zodat iedereen haar meesterschap en kennis over de aarde kon zien. Marco zou zo trots zijn dat hij haar misschien wel een van zijn hoodies zou geven om te houden! Star krijste van geluk van binnen toen ze dit dacht, hoewel ze voorzichtig was dat ze niet te luidruchtig werd, omdat Marco vredig in zijn kamer lag te slapen. "Zo schattig", mompelde Star in haarzelf, waarna ze de eerste pagina van het kladblok omsloeg om aan haar leersessie te beginnen.

Star's ogen scanden het gele, gelijnde papier en nam in zich op wat ze zag. Lijn na lijn aan keurig, binnen de lijntjes geschreven letters, omdat Marco er een hekel aan had als dingen buiten de lijntjes stonden. Wat Star's meeste aandacht trok, echter, waren niet de woorden die op het papier geschreven waren, maar de kleine doodles die in de kantlijn stonden, waar Marco nooit notities neerzette omdat hij vond dat het er "ongeorganiseerd" uitzag. Star stopte en grijnsde toen ze Marco in haar hoofd het gevreesde woord hoorde fluisteren en stelde zich voor hoe hij zou beven bij de vermelding van het concept van ongeorganiseerdheid.

Star liet haar ogen nogmaals vallen op de inhoud van de kantlijn op het gele, gelijnde papier die ze van Marco geleend had toen hij sliep. Ze zou het wel weer teruggeven; dus het was niet stelen, of dieven. Star grijnsde bij het gebruik van haar pas-verzonnen woord. Star's grijns veranderde in een blik van verwarring toen ze Marco's doodles onderzocht. Star fronsde haar wenkbrauwen terwijl ze elk van de tekeningetjes grondig bestudeerde, proberende te ontcijferen wat ze betekenden. De eerste tekening was makkelijk genoeg te begrijpen, aangezien het twee stok-figuren bleken die elkaars hand vasthielden. Één was duidelijk een jongen en de ander duidelijk een meisje in een jurk. Het enige rare aan de tekening waren de twee krabbeltjes op beide wangen van het meisje.

Star wreef afwezig over haar wangen, terwijl ze doorging met het bestuderen van de tekening. Ze haalde haar schouders op en ging verder naar beneden op de pagina, waar ze een hart tegen kwam, die Star liet glimlachen. Het idee dat Marco hart-doodles maakte in zijn geschiedenisaantekeningen, net als zij, liet Star wederom giechelen om haar vriend's frivoliteit. Het was tenslotte haar visitekaarje.

Het enige wat haar opviel aan dit hart, echter, was het kleine schrift wat erin geschreven stond. Marco had niet veel in het hart geschreven, op een keurig geschreven "M", een plusje van wiskunde, en een nette "S". Deze drie dingen waren diagonaal door het hart geschreven, wat Star behoorlijk verwarde. Star zou als eerste toegeven dat ze niet de beste was in wetenschap, maar ze was er vrij zeker van dat mensenharten niets op zich geschreven hadden staan. Het was, zoals ze geleerd had in mevrouw Bentley's Engels les, alleen maar een metafoor. Niets was werkelijk op het hart van wie dan ook geschreven, ook al stelde dat Star wel teleur. Op Mewni was er een legende dat je ware liefde op je hart geschreven stond vanaf het moment dat je geboren was. Iedereen op Mewni accepteerde dat maar als de waarheid. Niemand had het in zijn hoofd gehaald om het te controleren.

Het idee van iemand die dat controleerde liet Star even beven toen de beelden in haar hoofd verschenen. "Vreselijk", mompelde Star in zichzelf toen haar ogen wederom verder de pagina van Marco's gekke, geheimzinnige doodles af gingen. De volgende doodle was gemakkelijk te ontcijferen en Star lachte breed. Marco had haar gezicht gedoodled! Het was een meisje met lang haar, grote veelzeggende blauwe ogen, en harten op haar wangen. "Aw, Marco heeft mij getekend." kirde Star, terwijl ze Marco's blauwe, gepende weergave van haar gezicht bewonderde. "Hij is zo lief", zei Star afwezig in haarzelf terwijl ze, eindelijk, Marco's echte geschiedenisaantekeningen in zich op ging nemen nu haar vermakelijke doodles op waren.

Ook al waren Marco's aantekeningen netjes, samengevat en alleen bevatten wat hij het "allerbelangrijkste" voor de toets van morgen vond, koste het Star toch moeite om zich door het keuriggeschreven schrift van haar beste vriend heen te sleuren. "Is dit allemaal écht zo belangrijk?" vroeg Star haarzelf, terwijl ze haar staf weglegde en wees naar het gedeelte van de aantekeningen met de titel: "Het ongenadige Verdrag van Versailles".

Star stond op en strekte zich uit, omdat ze zich stijf begon te voelen van het langdurige zitten op haar bed, terwijl ze Marco's notities aan het doorlezen was. "Ik vraag me af of Marco al wakker geworden is." zei Star tegen zichzelf, terwijl ze van haar kamer naar die van haar beste vriend liep. 'Als hij dat is, kan ik hem iets vragen over dat hart dat hij getekend heeft.' dacht Star opgewonden. Star klopte zacht, maar alleen hard genoeg om te kunnen beweren dat ze deze keer écht geklopt had. Ze opende zijn deur toen ze geen antwoord kreeg. Star tuurde Marco's kamer binnen en glimlachte toen ze zag dat hij op een gegeven moment wakker moest zijn geworden om op te staan om op zijn bed te gaan liggen. Hij gebruikte zijn hoodie die zij over zijn schouders gedrapeerd had als een deken.

Star beefde lichtelijk toen haar ogen in contact kwamen met het warme kledingsstuk, die ze eerder al teruggegeven had aan Marco. Nu ze erover nadacht, was ze eigenlijk best koud. Star grijnsde toen een plan zich in haar hoofd vormde. Star zou zijn hoodie terugstelen, ook al was het niet echt stelen omdat Marco haar de hoodie in eerste instantie al uitgeleend had. Star bloosde toen ze weer over zijn hoodie nadacht en de dingen die ze eerder die nacht van Janna geleerd had. Star schudde haar hoofd, omdat ze moest focussen om haar "kwaadaardige" plan uit te voeren voordat ze gesnapt werd en haar gouden kans om de zachte en warme stof terug te eisen in rook op ging.

Star lachte zacht, trippelde zijn kamer binnen en pakte voorzichtig de hoodie van de slapende Marco af. Star lachte nog breder toen Marco, in zijn slaap, reageerde op de kou door slaperig te proberen om de warmte die hem verlaten had, terug te grijpen. Star boog voorover en tilde voorzichtig de helft van Marco's laken op en gooide het over hem heen. Deze acties schenen de jongen te behagen nu hij stopte met het proberen te herkrijgen van de gestolen warmte van zijn hoodie. Star trok Marco's hoodie weer aan een bloosde wederom. "Het is nog warm" mompelde Star zacht. Star moest een verraste gil onderdrukken toen Marco in zijn slaap bewoog. Star trippelde terug uit Marco's kamer en sloot stilletjes de deur achter haar.

Star liep terug naar haar kamer, maar niet voordat ze opmerkte dat de geluiden van meneer Diaz's techno muziek niet langer te horen waren. Star zuchtte van opluchting en liep terug naar haar kamer, waar ze de deur van sloot. Ze hield van meneer en mevrouw Diaz, maar soms vroeg ze zich toch af wat mevrouw Diaz nou in vredesnaam zo leuk vond aan meneer Diaz. Tuurlijk, hij was aardig, grappig en leek wel een beetje op Marco, maar was dat echt genoeg om zijn waanzinnige liefde voor techno muziek uit te balanseren? Star trilde toen ze dacht aan meneer Diaz's beenwarmers. "Ze zeggen wel eens; de liefde is blind." zuchtte Star blij, "en het helpt dat ie wel op Marco lijkt. Zo schattig" Star kirde bij het laatste deel voordat ze haar aandacht nogmaals richtte op de gele blocnote waar ze Marco eerder die nacht van bevrijd had.

Star, zelfs tot haar eigen verbazing, focuste en begon aandachtig Marco's notities te lezen. Star keek naar de klok die Marco haar gegeven had en op haar nachtkastje gezet had en ze fronsde toen ze zag dat het 23:22 uur was. "Het is maar goed dat ik bijna klaar ben." Star gaapte en sloeg de laatste pagina van de aantekeningen om. Star begon opnieuw te lezen toen ze het zag. Nog iets wat in de kantlijn geschreven was. Star's ogen gleden naar de zijkant en namen de doodle in zich op. Star krabde aan haar hoofd toen ze al weer het hart met de "M + S" in het midden geschreven zag.

"Wat betekent dat toch?" vroeg Star haarzelf. "Ik hoop dat dat niet op de een of andere manier belangrijk is voor de toets van morgen." Star gaapte en dwong haarzelf het laatste deel van de keuriggeschreven aantekeningen van Marco te lezen. Star plaatste het kladblok op het nachtkastje en gebruikte haar staf om het licht uit te doen met een handomdraai. Star glimlachte blij, trok de hoodie omhoog en snoof eraan. Star giechelde; "Het ruikt naar zijn cologne.", terwijl ze haar deken pakte en zichzelf eindelijk toeliet om haar vermoeide ogen te sluiten. "Ik vraag hem morgen wel naar dat hart-ding." mompelde Star, waarna ze in slaap dommelde.


	3. Hoofdstuk 3: Toetsdag Deel 1

**Disclaimer:** This is only a translation of the existing story Study (FF/s/12452561) by DaLoneStarRanger (FF/u/2034634). / Dit is alleen maar een vertaling van het al bestaande verhaal Study, geschreven door DaLoneStarRanger.

* * *

De ochtendzon scheen nog maar net over de horizon toen Marco's wekker zijn dagelijkse gejammer startte. Marco plaatste slaperig zijn hand op de uitknop en haalde het onhandig om, waarna de wekker zijn herhaaldelijke gekrijs staakte. Marco stond op en liep naar zijn kledingkast, waarhij al eerder de kledij voor die dag klaargelegd had. Hij schepte het stapeltje in zijn armen en slenterde dromerig naar de badkamer, waar hij de deur sloot en op slot deed zodat Star niet per ongeluk binnen kwam walsen, of nog erger, dat Janna op de een of andere manier naar binnen glipte. Marco beefde bij de gedachte voordat hij de kraan opdraaide en onder de douche sprong. Marco had niet eens opgemerkt dat aan zijn "vooraf klaargelegde" kleding zijn standaard rode hoodie ontbrak.

Marco slaakte een zucht van opluchting, terwijl hij het water uitzette en hemzelf in zijn handdoek wikkelde om zichzelf af te drogen, waarmee hij zijn ochtendreinigingen zou voltooien. Marco staarde naar hemzelf in de spiegel voordat hij haar zijn weerspiegeling wees en zei: "Je kunt dit, Marco. Je gaat dit proefwerk perfect maken. Je gaat je reeks aan tienen verdedigen. Bescherm dit huis." Marco schreeuwde bijna en hij begon te giechelen om zijn eigen rare vratsen. Star begon echt op hem in te werken. Marco was klaar met zijn tanden poetsen en aangekleed voor de dag, voordat hij uit de deur liep met zelfverzekerde branie.

Star's wekker was nog steeds te horen uit haar kamer aan het einde van de gang. Marco schudde zijn hoofd en glimlachte nu hij, alweer, de prinses der harten zou wekken. Marco gniffelde in zichzelf, terwijl hij naar Star's kamer liep en grapte "Het is maar goed dat ze nog geen koningin is, anders zou ik het niet durven, zo met haar om te gaan." Marco bloosde lichtelijk toen zijn gedachtes Star als de Koningin der Harten voorbeeldden. Marco glimlachte terwijl hij zachtjes zong: "The joker ain't the only fool, who'll do anything for you" terwijl hij Star's deur langzaam opende om vervolgens bestormd te worden door een roedel hongerige laser puppy's, waarna zij de trap af klauterden om als eerste bij de voerbak in de keuken te zijn.

"Star... het is tijd om wakker te worden, liev..." Marco beet zijn tong er bijna af, zo snel deed hij zijn mond dicht. 'Holy shit! Noemde ik haar nou bijna lieverd? Hardop!?', dacht Marco gepanikeerd voordat hij naar Star's bed keek. Tot Marco's opluchting, was Star nog in diepe slaap en in haar dekens gewikkeld. Marco glimlachte breed, vandaag werd werkelijk fantastisch als zijn geluk vanaf de start al zo goed was! "Wakker worden, Star," zei Marco voorzichtig, terwijl hij haar bij haar schouder pakte om haar uit haar dromen te schudden. "Het is pannenkoek-vrijdag!"

Star ging dromerig overeind zitten, terwijl ze Marco met verwarring aanstaarde. Marco grinnikte om haar schattige reactie en haar nog schattigere uiterlijk. Star's haar zag eruit alsof het met een ragebol bewerkt was, ze had nog wat kwijl op de zijkant van haar gezicht en haar gezichtsuitdrukking gaf aan dat haar brein nog moest opstarten ondanks het feit dat ze al rechtop zat. Marco reikte naar haar haar "Kom op, slaapkop. Maak je klaar voor school. Probeer toch wel een beetje op te schieten, het is vrijdag en je weet wat dat betekend" zong Marco. Star keek naar Marco alsof hij een tweede hoofd had bijgegroeid, voordat haar ogen oplichtten en ze uit bed vloog met nieuwgevonden enthousiasme terwijl ze terug zong: "Pannenkoek-vrijdag!"

Marco schudde zijn hoofd, terwijl Star practisch door de kamer vloog terwijl ze haar kleren greep en zich naar de afwachtende badkamer haastte. Marco liep uit haar kamer met vaart achter zijn stappen terwijl hij het "Queen of Hearts" liedje neuriede die zich in zijn brein had gehuisvest. Hopelijk was dat niet meer zo zodra het tijd geworden was voor zijn toets. Marco was, eenmaal in de keuken aangekomen, verrast dat zijn moeder eerder dan hem wakker geworden was en alsvast begonnen was met het maken van de pannenkoeken. "Hé, je weet dat je mij moet wachten om je te komen helpen. Dat is ons ding." jammerde Marco, terwijl hij op zijn plek ging staan en begon de ingrediënten te mixen die zijn moeder al voor de dag getoverd had. Mevrouw Diaz giechelde om haar zoon terwijl hij plichtsmatig het pannenkoekenbeslag mixte met de melk en eieren. "Oh lieverd, ik heb nog niet echt wat gedaan. Ik heb gewoon wat spullen gepakt. Ik wilde er zeker van zijn dat jij en Star genoeg tijd hebben om te genieten van jullie ontbijt, in plaats van ze naar binnen te schrokken, zoals jullie klaarblijkelijk graag doen." zei mevrouw Diaz meesmuilend, terwijl ze Marco zacht in zijn zij porde.

"Mam," jammerde Marco speels, "niet doen als ik aan het mixen ben. Ik wil er geen zooitje van maken!" Mevrouw Diaz giechelde "Oké, meneer het Veilige Kind". Marco keek geschokt nu ook zijn moeder hem het 'veilige kind' noemde, maar voordat hij kon protesteren, liep Star de keuken in. "Nee, nee, nee, mevrouw Diaz." zei Star vastberaden, "Marco is een onderschatte bad-boy." terwijl ze Marco's karakteristieke handbewegingen imiteerde. Mevrouw Diaz begon zo hard te lachen dat ze zichzelf excuseerde. Marco, die onderhand begonnen was met het maken van de pannenkoek, wierp Star een "dreigende" blik, voordat ook hij begon te lachen. "Oh, kop dicht, prinses.", gniffelde Marco, terwijl hij de eerste pannenkoeken uit de pan haalde en ze op een bord plaatste.

Star keek opgewonden toe hoe Marco het resterende beslag omtoverde in heerlijke, luchtige, gouden pannenkoeken. Star racede naar haar stoel, pakte haar mes en vork en wachtte opgewonden op de pannenkoek-goedheid die haar te wachten stond. Marco liep naar de tafel met een torenhoge stapel pannenkoeken. Marco grinnikte naar Star; "De pannenkoeken zijn geserveerd, uwe hoogheid." Star lachte hem gracieus toe en gebaarde met een vloeiende armbeweging naar de stoel naast haar. "Ah, mijn getrouwe Marco. Treedt u toe tot dezen maaltijd op pannenkoek-vrijdag." Star giechelde om haar koninklijke vertoning wat haar deed denken aan haar moeder op Mewni, als ze in een goede bui was.

Marco ging naast Star zitten met een grijns op zijn gezicht "Ik zou me vereerd voelen om mij bij u te voegen, mijn Koningin." zei Marco spottend, maar zodra hij dit gezegd had, bloosden zijn wangen fel. Star, niet bewust van Marco's schaamte, knikte instemmig. "Weet je, Marco, als je je zo blijft gedragen neem ik je nog een keer mee om mijn moeder te ontmoeten. Ze zou zo blij zijn als ik eindelijk iemand met manieren meeneem." Dit antwoord maakte Marco's gezicht alleen nog maar roder, waardoor het steeds meer op zijn hoodie begon te lijken. Star, nadat ze haar pannenkoeken met stroop had doorweekt, begon haar pannenkoeken naar binnen te werken met een uitstraling van geluk op haar gezicht. "Marco, je bent een fantastische kok. Ik denk dat ik je maar een tijdje bij me moet houden." zei ze speels alvorens haar pannenkoeken weer aan te vallen.

Marco had het idee, al vond hij dat zelf, dat hij Star's opmerking prima gehanteerd had, aangezien de enige gedachtes die in zijn hoofd rondspookten gedurende de rest van het ontbijt waren: "meenemen om mijn moeder te ontmoeten" en "een tijdje bij me houden.". De rest van het ontbijt verliep, gelukkig voor Marco, zonder slag of stoot. Hij en Star werkten samen om de boel schoon te maken; Star bracht het servies en droogde het af en Marco ontdeed het tafelgerei van de restanten van "pannenkoek-vrijdag".

Marco glimlachte naar Star terwijl ze de schone vaat afdroogde. Star, die Marco's gestaar opmerkte, lachte enthousiast naar hem terug. "Klaar voor het proefwerk van vandaag, Diaz?" vroeg Star, die het laatste bord wegzette. Marco grijnsde "Ik ben er altijd klaar voor, mevrouw Butterfly, altijd." Star glimlachte breed naar hem voordat ze zich omdraaide en haar rugtas greep. "Oké, dan." riep Star van over haar schouder, terwijl ze de kamer uit liep. "Opschieten dan." Marco greep snel zijn rugtas van de rugleuning van zijn stoel en ging achter Star aan, die reeds de voordeur al uit was.

Marco haalde Star in en ze liepen samen de korte, 15 minuten lange, reis naar school verder in een aangename stilte. Marco bewonderde de wolken en stond op het punt Star te vragen, of ze een van die wolken ook op Tom's woedebeheersingskonijntje vond lijken, toen hij verbaasd opmerkte dat er een gebrek was aan de voorheengenoemde prinses. "Marco," riep Star vanaf een aantal huizen terug, "kom hier eens naar kijken." Marco draaide zich om en liep terug naar waar hij, klaarblijkelijk, Star had achtergelaten. "Wat is er aan de hand, Star?" vroeg Marco, waarna Star simpelweg naar de boom wees, die dichtbij de weg voor het huis van de Johansson's gegroeid was. Marco inspecteerde de boom en zag dat iemand een hart met initialen in de schors gekerfd had. "Ja, wat is daarmee, Star?" zei Marco terwijl hij doorging met het bestuderen van het duidelijk oude stukje snijwerk. "Wat betekent het?" vroeg Star onschuldig. Marco wierp Star een lichtelijk verontwaardigde blik voordat hij vriendelijk lachte naar de tussen dimensies reizende prinses. "Nou," begon Marco, "dit is iets wat mensen op aarde soms doen. Het betekend dat twee mensen verliefd op elkaar zijn." Marco bestudeerde Star's gezicht, maar ze keek nog steeds verward. "Hoe betekent het dat nou weer? Wat betekenen de letters? Waarom zit er wiskunde in?" vroeg Star, die smekend naar Marco keek.

"De letters representeren de namen van de twee mensen die verliefd op elkaar zijn. De ene letter staat voor de ene persoon's naam en de andere voor de ander's naam. Met het plus tekentje bedoelen ze eigenlijk dat de twee mensen samen zijn. Weet je, als je twee helften samenvoegt krijg je één geheel." zei Marco, die begon te blozen. Star's gezichtsuitdrukking veranderde naar begrip en ze keek argwanend naar Marco. Toen begon Star snel en vrolijk over de stoep te huppelen, blij met haar nieuwgevonden kennis.


	4. Hoofdstuk 4: Toetsdag Deel 2

**Disclaimer:** This is only a translation of the existing story Study (FF/s/12452561) by DaLoneStarRanger (FF/u/2034634). / Dit is alleen maar een vertaling van het al bestaande verhaal Study, geschreven door DaLoneStarRanger.

* * *

Marco had moeite Star bij te houden, terwijl ze de hoek omgingen, de straat in waar de school stond. De eerste bel klonk luid voor alle studenten om te horen en ze begaven zich allen met grootse chaos naar hun klassen, om niet te laat te komen of in de problemen te raken op de laatste dag van de week. "Ik zie je in de les, Marco." zong Star, terwijl ze Marco een krachtige knuffel gaf en door de deur rende naar haar eerste les van de dag. Marco stond aan de grond genageld nu hij zich voor de eerste keer realiseerde dat niet hij, maar Star zijn hoodie aan had. Marco kon een raar overwinningsdansje niet onderdrukken voordat hij weer tot bedaren kwam. 'Dit zal ik nog wel een tijdje moeten aanhoren.' dacht hij. Marco liep grijnzend en nonchalant door de deuren om elke klas te overwinnen en tevens elke opgave waar welke docent hem dan ook mee wilde uitdagen.

De dag verliep zonder slag of stoot voor Star, die vond dat elke klas tergend traag voorbij kroop. Ze zou haarzelf afleiden door Marco's notities te herlezen, die in zijn gele blocnote stonden, die ze die ochtend in haar rugtas gestopt had, maar ze bleef keer op keer maar weer naar de laatste pagina gaan, waar het hart met de keuriggeschreven "M + S" erin, stond. Star kon het niet helpen, maar ze vroeg zich af wie Marco leuk vond, wiens naam met een "S" begon. Ze herinnerde zich dat Marco haar vertelde, tegen het begin van het schooljaar, dat hij over zijn verzotheid op Jackie Lynn Thomas heen was, tot Star's grote opluchting. Het enige wat haar nu dwars zat was het feit dat hij haar nog niet had verteld dat hij een oogje op iemand anders had.

Dit hield Star werkelijk de hele dag bezig, terwijl ze van klas naar klas ging. Haar gehele dag bestond uit Marco's notities lezen voor het proefwerk waarvoor ze vastberaden een voldoende wou halen, en erover nadenken op welk meisje Marco nu verliefd was. Star knaagde afwezig op haar staf, terwijl ze in haar hoofd door een lijst met namen ging. Je had Sarah van economie, Samantha uit mevrouw Skullzie's klas, Starfan13, Sally van het koor, en Susan uit meneer Tenney's klas. Star knaagde bezorgd verder op haar staf toen ineens de bel ging, wat signaleerde dat het tijd was de wereld te verbazen en een voldoende te halen op een aards geschiedenisproefwerk.

Star glimlachte naar Marco toen ze meneer Tenney voor zijn lokaal aantroffen, zijn gebruikelijke ontmoetingsplaats voordat elke les begon. "Goedenmiddag jullie twee. Ik hoop dat jullie er beide aan hebben gedacht om te leren voor het proefwerk van vandaag." Meneer Tenney glimlachte en Marco boog voorover en gebaarde dat Star als eerste door de deur moest gaan. "Ah, wat ben je toch een keurige jongeman, meneer Diaz. We hebben meer welgemanierde heren zoals jij nodig." Marco krabde verlegen aan zijn achterhoofd wegens het compliment, maar Star giechelde "Dank u, meneer Marco." waarna ze het lokaal in liep en op haar plek ging zitten. Marco grijnsde naar haar en ging op zijn plek, aan de tafel naast de hare, zitten.

Meneer Tenney deelde, nadat de bel gegaan was, de toetsen uit over hoofdstuk tien "Voorafgaand aan De Tweede Wereldoorlog". Star bekeek de eerste paar vragen en, tot haar aangename verrassing, wist ze het antwoord op ze allemaal. Star schreef blij het antwoord op van elke vraag die ze las, haar glimlach verbreedde zich als maar meer hoe verder ze door de vragen heen kwam.

Marco glimlachte in zichzelf, terwijl hij zijn toets voor de derde keer onderzocht op fouten die hem punten zouden kunnen kosten en een kandidaat konden zijn voor het ruïneren van zijn perfecte reeks tienen, wat hem ongetwijfeld op het pad der deliquentie zou zetten, waardoor hij niet naar de universiteit van zijn keuze zou kunnen gaan en in plaats daarvan maar onder een brug moest gaan leven. Marco stond op het punt om op te staan en zijn toets in te leveren, wat hem ongetwijfeld wederom een tien zou opleveren, toen ineens Star opstond en haar toets als eerste inleverde. Dat was nooit een goed teken. Marco wierp Star een geruststellende blik, maar was verrast om te zien dat Star absoluut verrukt keek. 'Oh nee... ze gaat doorslaan.' dacht Marco bedroefd, 'Ik zal haar vanavond nacho's moeten maken.'

Toen alle toetsen ingeleverd waren, stond meneer Tenney de klas toe om te praten of stil te lezen terwijl hij zou beginnen met cijfers geven. Marco wendde zich tot Star en vond haar, wederom, breed glimlachend. Dat was alles behalve normaal voor Star om te doen na een proefwerk. "Dus, hoe denk je dat het gegaan is?" vroeg Marco teder. Star glimlachte breed en antwoordde simpelweg: "Oh die? Ik heb 'em gemarcood.". Marco wierp Star een nogal verwarde blik, maar hij ging door met Star's mentale stabiliteit te ondervragen. "Wat betekent dat precies?" vroeg Marco, bijna bang om het antwoord te horen. "Ik denk dat ik het, hoe zeg je dat, perfect gemaakt heb. Ja. Perfect gemaakt. Ik heb 'em gemarcood." zei Star en ze zong het laatste deel. "Dus, als je hem hebt gemarcood, zeg je dat je denkt dat je een voldoende hebt?" vroeg Marco aarzelend. "Nee, nee, lieve, lieve Marco. Ik heb écht de vloer met hem aangeveegd deze keer. Je zult het wel zien."

"Star, kun je even naar mijn bureau komen?" riep meneer Tenney. Star stond op en huppelde naar zijn bureau, terwijl Marco stilletjes zijn hoofd schudde. Hij was gevleid dat Star zijn naam in een werkwoord had veranderd wat perfectie symboliseerde, maar hij had er zo zijn twijfels bij dat Star haar resultaat leuk zou vinden. "Mevrouw Butterfly, ik weet niet wat je hebt gedaan om je voor te bereiden op deze toets... maar wat het ook was, doe dat alsjeblieft altijd vanaf nu. Je bent met vlag en wimpel geslaagd!" prees meneer Tenney, die Star haar toets terug gaf. Star liep starend naar het papiertje naar haar tafel terug, haarzelf verbazend dat ze het zo goed gedaan had. Marco had het hele gesprek gehoord en schoof snel zijn tafel dichter bij die van Star om haar toets te bekijken.

"Wow, Star. Ik... ik kan het niet geloven. Je hebt een perfecte score." riep Marco uit, waarna hij opsprong uit zijn stoel en Star een grote knuffel gaf. "Ew, kom op jullie twee. Geen openbaarlijke liefdesuitingen in de klas, graag." riep Susan vanaf haar plek achterin de klas onder de klok. Meneer Tenney, nadat hij haar "openbaarlijke liefdesuitingen" had horen zeggen, keek op van de toets die hij aan het beoordelen was. Hij lachte in zichzelf en dacht: 'Tja, als het niet verder gaat dan dat... hopelijk werkt dat als een positieve invloed en motivatiefactor en gaat ze de volgende keer ook haar best weer doen.'. Daarna keek hij weer naar beneden en ging door de laatste paar toetsen na te kijken die ingeleverd waren.

Marco glimlachte naar zijn pas-nagekeken toets, aangezien ook hij, volgens Star, zijn toets had 'gemarcood'. Marco's zelfprijzingen werden al snel afgekapt toen een opgevouwen stukje papier op zijn tafel verscheen. Star en Marco keken beide naar het papiertje met verwarring voordat Marco het oppakte en zelf las, er zeker van zijnd, dat Star, of meneer Tenney, het niet konden lezen.

"Gast, Star draagt je hoodie... Zijn jullie twee nu een stelletje?" - Alfonzo

Marco bloosde en schreef haastig terug.

"Gast, je weet dat we alleen maar beste vrienden zijn." - Marco

Marco gaf het briefje terug aan Alfonzo, die achter hem was gaan zitten. Het heen en weer geven van het briefje ging kon ononderbroken doorgaan, aangezien Star voor meneer Tenney een tekening aan het maken was om haar eerste 100%-score te vieren. Meneer Tenney was gefocust op het beoordelen van de toetsen zodat hij geen "huiswerk" had dit weekend.

"Ik weet 't, maar ze draagt JOUW hoodie, man!" - Alfonzo

"Ja, ik had het haar geleend gisteravond. Ze zal hem wel gehouden hebben." - Marco

"Gast, ze móét je wel leuk vinden. Je weet dat meisjes alleen een jongen's vest dragen als ze hem leuk vinden of aan het daten zijn. Jij geluksvogel." - Alfonzo

"HAHAHAHAHA! Dat mocht ik willen, gast. Als ik zo veel geluk zou hebben zou ik m'n vader vragen om me een loterijlot te kopen." - Marco

"Je moet haar écht uitvragen! Doe het gewoon! Je zou de coolste gast in school zijn." - Alfonzo

"Ten eerste, dat ben ik al. Ten tweede, Star vindt me niet leuk op die manier. Je weet dat ze niet echt op de hoogte is van aarde-dingen. Ze heeft geen idee dat als ze mijn hoodie draagt het eruit ziet alsof we daten." - Marco

"Wat jij zegt, Marco, maar weet dat ze je leuk vindt. Use the force, young one. Feel it." - Alfonzo

Marco schudde zijn hoofd en gniffelde om Alfonzo's laatste zin. Hij was zo'n sukkel. Niet dat hij dat zelf niet was, maar om Star Wars te quoten in een briefje over meisjes moest wel een van de sukkeligste dingen zijn die iemand kon doen. Hij stond op het punt om Alfonzo te antwoorden, toen de bel ging en de klas van school verlost was voor een weekend lang. Marco glimlachte breed, terwijl hij opstond en het briefje in zijn achterzak deed. "Hé Star, ik zie je bij de kluisjes. Ik moet Mateo even zijn gum teruggeven die hij mij voor de toets had uitgeleend." Marco slingerde zijn tas over zijn schouder en ging ervandoor, zich niet realiserend dat het briefje uit zijn achterzak glipte.

Star keek naar beneden en keek toe hoe het briefje van Marco en Alfonzo voor haar op de grond viel. Ze glimlachte toen ze het oppakte. Star gaf haar tekening van haar en Marco die op een strijdgaljoen zaten met een vlammenregenboog erboven aan meneer Tenney en verliet de klas, waardoor ze meneer Tenney achterliet, die lachend de tekening oppakte en op het prikbord hing. Star huppelde de gang door naar haar kluisje, welke zich toevallig naast die van Marco bevond, en opende het. Ze gooide haar tas in het kluisje en trok Marco's briefje uit het voorste vak van haar tas, waarna er een sluw glimlachje op haar gezicht verscheen. Star maakte voorzichtig de notitie open en begon de inhoud te lezen.

Star's gezicht werd als maar roder, toen ze de inhoud van Marco's, voorheen geheime, geschreven gesprek met Alfonzo. Ze lachte maf toen ze keer op keer deze zin las: "HAHAHAHAHA! Dat mocht ik willen, gast. Als ik zo veel geluk zou hebben zou ik m'n vader vragen om me een loterijlot te kopen." - Marco. Star's glimlach werd als maar breder toen ze de puzzelstukjes in elkaar ging leggen. Het hart met de "M + S" en zijn notitie, samen, lieten er geen twijfel aan over dat Marco een oogje had op HAAR. Marco dacht dat hij de loterij zou winnen als zij hem leuk vond? Alsjeblieft zeg, zij was degene die zonet de aarde-loterij gewonnen had.

"Hey Star. Ik heb Mateo gevonden. Klaar om naar huis te gaan? Ik zat zo te denken dat we wel een filmmarathon konden houden. Dan zal ik ook wat van mijn "wereldberoemde" nacho's maken om jouw proefwerkuitslag te vieren." zei Marco blij, maar hij keek toe hoe Star met schrik opsprong. "Iiiii, jemig. Je liet met schrikken." zei Star buiten adem, terwijl ze haar kluisje dichtsmeet, met het briefje er nog in. "Sorry daarvoor, Star." zei Marco schaapachtig, terwijl hij aan zijn achterhoofd krabde. "Wil je je overwinning vieren met een filmmarathon en nacho's vanavond?" vroeg Marco nogmaals. "Ja! Dat zou ik geweldig vinden! Je bent de beste, Marco." zei Star enthousiast, terwijl ze Marco een bot vermalende knuffel gaf.

De terugweg was, net als de heenweg, gevuld met een aangename stilte, met enkel het geluid van passerende auto's of tsjirpende vogels te horen. Star glimlachte naar Marco toen ze wederom nadacht over hoe ze de aarde-loterij "gewonnen" had, nu ze wist dat Marco haar leuk vond en dat ze de hele avond met hem zou doorbrengen, films kijkend en nacho's etend, zoals alleen Marco ze kon maken. Vandaag was een geweldige dag geweest, en Star had voor ogen om de rest van vandaag, en de daaropvolgende dagen, nog beter te maken.


	5. Hoofdstuk 5: Vrijdag Avond

**Disclaimer:** This is only a translation of the existing story Study (FF/s/12452561) by DaLoneStarRanger (FF/u/2034634). / Dit is alleen maar een vertaling van het al bestaande verhaal Study, geschreven door DaLoneStarRanger.

* * *

 **Author's(?) notes:** It has come to my attention that there are people who read this story using a translation engine, like Google Translate. I really appreciate the extra lengths you guys go to read this story, but from now on I am also reading the translation back to English, made by Google Translate, and though I am impressed by the accuracy, Google Translate got really drunk or something, because there are a lot of meaning-altering mistakes. For example, "I'm bored" is translated to "I'm sorry", which is definitely NOT what the story meant. If you want to read this in another language than Dutch, I strongly encourage anyone to use the English (original) version, instead of mine, because Dutch is a weird language, and I can't really blame Google for making a mistake here and there.

* * *

Het huis van de Diaz was koel en donker, nu de zon achter de horizon verdween, het einde signalerend van een dag die voor de dimensionale prinses best druk geweest was. Het enige wat te horen was, was het geluid van gedempt gezang en het ritmische geluid van stromend water. Star glimlachte gelukkig en probeerde te focussen op wat Marco onder de douche aan het zingen was, maar helaas, de gesloten deur en de afstand die ze van hem verwijderd was hadden hun tol geëist op de geluidsgolven die Marco creëerde, waardoor de woorden gedempt en onverstaanbaar achtergelaten werden.

Star ging weer op de bank liggen en nam, alweer, door in haar hoofd wat er die dag gebeurd was en probeerde zichzelf er van te overtuigen dat deze geweldige dag niet gewoon een uitvoerige droom geweest was. Als eerste had Star de betekenis geleerd van Marco's hart, wat letters en wiskunde bevatte. Ten tweede had ze niet gewoon een voldoende voor haar geschiedenisproefwerk, ze had het verdraaide ding gewoon gemarcood. Ten derde had ze Marco en Alfonzo's geheime briefje opgepakt, die ze aan het eind van meneer Tenney's les aan elkaar aan het doorgeven waren én had ze uitgevonden dat Marco haar leuk vindt op dezelfde manier als zij hem! Dan, tot slot, ten minste voor nu, hadden Marco en zij de vloer aangeveegd met Ludo en zijn trawanten, die een sneu en zielig uitgevoerde hinderlaag op touw gezet hadden in een vergeefse poging om Star's familie erfenis in handen te krijgen. Nu was alles wat haar te doen stond, uitzoeken hoe ze die informatie in haar voordeel moest gebruiken om daarmee het hart van haar beste vriend te veroveren.

Star giechelde in haarzelf, toen ze erover nadacht hoe stom ze klonk, als ze Marco's liefde vergeleek met iets wat gewonnen of verloren kon worden in iets als een gevecht. Star's oren spitsten zich, toen ze de nieuwgevonden stilte opmerkte die haar nog niet eerder opgevallen was. Star keek afwachtend naar de trap, maar ging weer liggen toen Marco niet direct materialiseerde vanuit de bovenverdieping.

Marco keek heimelijk en geruisloos toe hoe Star op de bank lag. Marco moest zijn gegniffel onderdrukken toen hij Star hoorde zeggen: "Ik veeerveeeeel meee." Marco keek vol verwondering naar Star die nog steeds zijn hoodie droeg. Marco bloosde toen hij zo naar haar keek, in zijn hoodie. In ZIJN hoodie. Dat betekende iets op aarde, tenminste op de middelbare school. Dat betekende dat ze hem leuk vond, toch? God, wat hoopte hij dat het dat betekende. Marco nam een stap naar achteren, kwam tot bedaren en schreed vol zelfvertrouwen de trap af, terwijl hij riep: "Ben je klaar voor mijn wereldberoemde nacho's en films, Star?" Star schoot overeind, haar wangen bloosden toen ze naar Marco keek en ze knikte hevig. Marco lachte en ging naar de keuken. "Oké dan, geef me twintig tot dertig minuten en dan kan dit feestje beginnen!"

Star bloosde nog steeds nu ze de geluiden hoorde van Marco die in de keuken aan het rommelen was, omdat hij begon met het verzamelen van de benodigde ingrediënten en keukengerei om zijn culinaire meesterwerk te maken. "Ik ben zo blij dat je geen gedachtes kan lezen, Marco.", fluisterde Star, waarna ze opstond van de bank en naar de keuken ging om Marco te "helpen" met het maken van de nacho's.

Marco hield ervan om nacho's te maken voor Star. Dit was een gegarandeerde manier om zijn beste vriendin blij te maken. Marco gniffelde zacht om Star die klaar zat om hem te "helpen" met het bereiden. De nacho's maken was niet moeilijk, maar het was een goedbewaard geheim. "Doe je ogen dicht, Star. Ik kan je het geheime ingrediënt niet laten zien. Als je het geheim zou leren, ze je me misschien niet meer nodig hebben en me verlaten." grapte Marco, maar Star antwoordde direct: "Marco, ik zou je nooit verlaten. Je betekent meer voor me dan nacho's, sufferd" en voegde daaraan toe, "hoe lekker dan ook." Marco bloosde, terwijl hij de geheime specerijen met de kaas mixte en het goed doorroerde alvorens de schaal op het aanrecht te plaatsen. "Aan u de eer, mijne dame." zei Marco, die naar de met chips en kaas gevulde schaal gebaarde.

Star glimlachte breed, terwijl ze aanschoof en de gesmolten kaas over de maïschipjes goot. Star giechelde aangezien dit het meeste was wat ze ooit had gedaan om Marco te helpen met zijn nacho's. Marco keek aandachtig toe hoe Star de chipjes met kaas bedekte en knikte tevreden. "Uitstekend werk. Misschien moet ik je maar bij me houden als je zo door gaat." grapte Marco. Star bloosde en pakte de kaaslepel op, haar gebruikelijke "behulpzame" taak en ze staarde naar Marco.

Marco pakte de nacho's op en plaatste ze op een ovenschaal. Daarna gaf hij Star een bevestigend knikje, alvorens de nacho's inclusief de extra ingrediënten in de oven te plaatsen. Star begon blij de kaaslepel af te likken en prees haarzelf dat ze "technisch gezien" alweer als eerste kon proeven van Marco's nacho's. De tijd op de kookwekker leek voorbij te vliegen, terwijl Marco en Star de klus van het opruimen snel klaarden.

Marco trok de nacho's uit de oven en plaatste ze op het aanrecht om een beetje af te koelen voordat ze ze naar de huiskamer zouden brengen voor de filmavond. "Star, er nog geen een stelen, hè. Ze zijn nog gloeiend heet. Ik wil niet dat je jezelf verbrandt." waarschuwde Marco Star, die probeerde, langzaam maar zeker, stilletjes, naar de schroeiend hete nacho's te gaan. "Ah, maar Veilig Kind." jammerde Star, die naar Marco knipoogde. Marco bloosde uitbundig en Star rende opgewonden terug naar de woonkamer, terwijl ze van over haar schouder riep: "Ik claim het recht om de eerste film uit te zoeken!" Marco lachte en mompelde: "Ik had het niet anders gewild.".

Star zat op de bank en peinsde over welke film ze zouden kijken, die haar het beste zou helpen met haar plan tot een slagen te brengen om A. Marco te laten realiseren dat zij hem leuk vond of B. Dat hij haar mee uit zou vragen. Star meesmuilde om het idee wat haar te binnen schoot. 'Ik ga een enge film opzetten en dan doe ik net alsof ik bang ben! Dat werkt altijd in die romantische films.' dacht Star blij, terwijl ze naar de DVD-speler stuiterde en de engste film die ze kon vinden opzette.

Marco liep terug naar de woonkamer, nacho's in zijn handen, met een brede glimlach op zijn gezicht. Zijn gezichtsuitdrukking vervormde, echter, tot één van puur schrikbewind toen hij zag welke film Star had uitgekozen voor hen om te kijken. Silent Mountain. Marco had de film maar eenmaal gezien, maar die ene keer, tot op de dag van vandaag, bezorgde hem nachtmerries over de wezens die zich in de bergmist bevonden en die onschuldige reizers en bewoners dieper de mist in lokten voordat ze hen de rug zouden keren als het tijd was voor een snack.

Uiteraard verliep Star's plan niet volgens plan. Star grijnsde toen er weer en jumpscare verscheen, die Marco ineen deed krimpen en er ook voor zorgde dat Marco steeds dichter tegen Star aan wou kruipen in een tevergeefse poging om weg te komen van de niet bestaande wezens op het scherm. "Marco, het is oké. Deze monsters zijn nog niet half zo eng als die wij dagelijks bevechten." giechelde Star, terwijl ze Marco's haar streelde en nog een nacho opat. "S-Star... Ik heb een hekel aan enge films! I-Ik kan het ook niet helpen!" jammerde Marco zielig. "Waarom niet, Marco? Je bent altijd zo dapper in het echt... en als je deze films zo haat, waarom liet je het me dan uitkiezen?" vroeg Star, die doorging met het eten van de kaas-nacho goedheid.

"I-Ik móét bij de echte monsters wel dapper zijn, Star. Ik m-moet dapper zijn v-voor jou." stamelde Marco, die zijn gezicht dieper in Star's schouder begroef. Star keek voor een moment naar Marco, alvorens hem in met een knuffel te omhelzen, nadat haar hart gesmolten was van Marco's welgemeende repliek. "Dank je, Marco," fluisterde Star, "Ik hou ervan hoe je voor mij je angsten overwint.".

Marco bloosde zo rood als zijn hoodie die Star droeg. Hij kon niet geloven dat hij dat gezegd had. Het was zo slap en ongaaf, maar Star leek ervan te smullen. "Ik doe alles voor je, Star," ging Marco door, "Ik zal met echte monsters vechten en zelfs vreselijke enge films als deze kijKEN!" Star onderdrukte met moeite haar gegiechel wat dreigde aan haar lippen te ontsnappen, ontstaan doordat Marco's zoete woorden waren afgekapt door hemzelf, schreeuwend als een klein meisje, toen het scherm zwart werd, het leek alsof de hoofdpersoon door het monster werd gegrepen en de aftiteling begon te lopen.

"Mijn beurt, mijn beurt, mijn beurt." riep Marco, die opschoot van zijn plek op de bank met Star en een andere film in de speler schoof, voordat hij nog wat nacho's voor zichzelf pakte. Star keek hem vragend aan, met een blik alsof ze vroeg wat ze gingen kijken, toen haar vraag werd beantwoord door Marco's wijzende vinger. Star keek naar het scherm en glimlachte, omdat Marco de romantische komedie "Friday Night" gekozen had, over twee vrienden, die in het geheim verliefd op elkaar zijn en op hilarische wijze hun gevoelens aan elkaar willen bekendmaken, om het vervolgens alleen maar fout te laten gaan en waarbij het "bericht" telkens wordt gemisintrepeteerd als vriendschapsgebaren, in plaats van de bedoelde romantische.

Marco ging met een zucht zitten, terwijl het intro begon van een veel vriendelijkere film die hopelijk alle herinneringen aan Star's selectie zou wegvagen. Star grijnsde sluw en dacht 'Fase 2', waarna ze dichterbij ging zitten en haar hoofd tegen Marco's schouder aanlegde en bijna zijn rechterhand in haar linker nam, voordat ze besloot dat ze het er nog maar beter niet op kon wagen. Marco verstijfde duidelijk door Star's acties en nabijheid en zijn gehele rechter zij voelde alsof het onder stroom stond nu Star comfortabel tegen hem aan lag. Marco's gedachten raceten alle kanten op en hij probeerde wanhopig Star's lieve acties te rationaliseren, maar geen van de ideeën bleef hangen. In plaats daarvan schreeuwden zijn gedachtes dat Star hem tóch leuk moest vinden. Marco schudde voorzichtig zijn hoofd en probeerde zich op de film te focussen in plaats van op het veels te schattige meisje die blij van de nacho's etend, comfortabel tegen hem aan lag alsof het het meest normale ding in de wereld was.

Marco slikte toen twee angstaanjagende gedachtes hem te binnen schoten. Óf A. Star vond hem leuk en probeerde dit te laten doorschemeren, óf B. Star had hem zó diep in de 'friend zone' begraven dat hij van zijn leven het daglicht niet meer zou zien. 'Tja, er is maar één manier op erachter te komen.', dacht Marco en hij bracht zijn hand om die van Star te pakken, waarna hij zijn vingers met de hare samenstrengelde. Marco keek nerveus toe hoe Star haar hoofd optilde van zijn schouder, naar hun handen keek, waarna ze haar hoofd weer teruglegde op zijn schouder met iets wat Marco vond klinken als een tevreden zucht.

Star lachte zachtjes nu haar plan nog beter verliep dan ze verwacht had, nu Marco ongeveer half haar werk al zelf voor haar gedaan had. Nu zat nog één ding haar dwars, wat voor soort 'handen vasthouden' was dit? Het was niet gewoon het 'handje pakken' wat kleine kinderen deden in films. Dit was de volledige 'handen gevouwen' soort. Star glimlachte meer toen haar te binnen schoot hoe je deze soort noemde. "Marco, wist je dat sommige mensen dit soort handen vasthouden in het Engels "waffling" noemen?" vroeg Star die zichzelf mentaal facepalmde. 'Is dat echt het beste wat je in huis hebt, Butterfly?' berispte Star haarzelf, terwijl ze wachtte tot Marco zou reageren.

Marco keek naar hun handen en zijn bloos verergerde, waarna hij "Jep" mompelde, een stuk zelfverzekerder dan hij zich in werkelijkheid voelde. Star had nog niet veel gereageerd op het feit dat hij haar hand vasthield. 'Vind Star het leuk dat ik haar hand zo vasthou?' dacht Marco en hij probeerde zich op de film te focussen. Het enige probleem was dat zijn hersenen het niet konden laten, hem te herinneren, hoe lekker warm Star's hand was, of hoe zacht hij wel niet aanvoelde.

Star glimlachte zachtjes in haarzelf nu ze wist dat Marco wist wat "waffling" betekende, tenminste de handen vasthouden betekenis, en dat hij nog steeds haar hand vasthield. Star onderdrukte wat gegiechel omdat ze wist dat alleen stelletjes elkaars handen vasthielden, zoals Marco en zij momenteel deden. Star gaapte stilletjes omdat de warmte van de hoodie en Marco's nabijheid in effect traden en haar oogleden met de minuut verzwaarden. Star kneep haarzelf met haar vrije hand, want ze wilde deze kans met Marco niet voorbij laten glippen.

Marco merkte Star's gaap op en glimlachte om hoe schattig het was en hoe ze duidelijk tegen de vermoeidheid vocht die dreigde Star in diepe slaap te sussen. Marco fronsde toen Star zijn hand losliet en verder van hem weg bewoog. 'Heb ik iets verkeerd gedaan?' panikeerde Marco, maar zijn paniek werd al snel vervangen door een andere soort paniek toen Star haar hoofd op zijn schoot legde en doorging de film te kijken. "Star, gaat het goed? Als je zo moe bent mag je best naar bed gaan, hoor. Het is niet alsof je me dan kwetst" stamelde Marco, die Star's gedaante bekeek die verschillende aanzichten aannam door het alsmaar veranderende licht van de televisie.

"Ik lig hier prima, hoor, Marco. Ik ga jou gewoon als kussen gebruiken." giechelde Star. Marco bloosde toen Star nog dichter tegen hem aan ging liggen en verder ging met het kijken van de film, met wat leek op een blije, maar slaperige glimlach. Marco slikte, toen hij zenuwachtig naar Star keek, de film helemaal vergeten.

Marco keek naar Star, bestudeerde haar, terwijl hij er achter probeerde te komen wat er in het hoofd van zijn beste vriendin omging. Marco zuchtte, omdat hij het toch niet voor elkaar kreeg, hoe graag hij het ook zou willen, om gedachtenlezende krachten te bezitten. Hij besloot om nog een actie uit te voeren om Star's reactie te testen met een "vriendjesachtige", vond hij tenminste, manier. Marco begon Star's zachte, gouden haar te strelen, terwijl hij probeerde zowel de film te kijken, als Star's reactie op zijn aanraking op te vangen. Marco was aangenaam verrast, toen Star zich niet tegen zijn acties verzette, maar in plaats daarvan moe doorging met het kijken van de film.

Star had het idee dat ze gestorven was en naar de hemel was opgestegen, toen Marco haar haar zachtjes en teder aan het strelen was, nu hij, dat hoopte Star tenminste, nog een niveau van genegenheid toonde, waar ze absoluut van smulde. Toen, zo plots al hij begonnen was, stopte Marco. Star kon het gejammer wat haar lippen ontsnapte niet onderdrukken, wat gepaard kwam met de teleurstelling van de afwezigheid van Marco's hand die haar haar zo liefkozend gestreeld had. Marco leek verrast, toen Star zich tot hem keerde en vroeg: "Kun je daar alsjeblieft mee door gaan? Het voelt heel erg fijn." Marco bloosde: "Vind je het fijn als ik dat doe?" Star glimlachte verlegen en mompelde zoet: "uh huh". Marco grijnsde toen Star haar hoofd weer neerlegde en hij haar haar weer liefdevol begon te aaien.

Marco's hart sprong zijn borst bijna uit, toen hij Star blij hoorde zuchten, deze keer was hij er zeker van, blij, nu hij doorging met haar prachtige haar te strelen. 'Misschien ben ik gek, maar volgens mij vindt Star me misschien... heel misschien, leuk.' vertelde Marco zichzelf, toen zijn lijf zich met hoop en zijn buik zich met vlinders vulde. Ook was zijn hart weer zo snel aan het kloppen als het gedaan had tijdens de enge film, het enige verschil was dat Star daar nu de oorzaak van was.

De aftiteling van de film begon the spelen, nadat de jongen en het meisje elkaar kusten onder het licht van de sterren. Marco stond op het punt voor te stellen dat ze het voor gezien houden deze nacht, aangezien het net na middernacht was, toen hij een zacht gesnurk hoorde in de nieuwgevonden stilte van de woonkamer doordat de film beëindigd was. Marco keek naar beneden en ondervond dat Star op een gegeven moment in slaap moest zijn gevallen. Marco gniffelde zacht en hij herpositioneerde zichzelf voorzichtig zodat Star's hoofd zachtjes de bank raakte, en er niet op viel, wat sowieso zijn slapende beste vriendin gewekt zou hebben. Marco rekte zich uit, waarna hij opstond en zelf ook zachtjes gaapte. Marco draaide zich om en, zo voorzichtig en zachtjes als hij kon, schepte hij Star in zijn armen, bruidsstijl, en trippelde de trap op in het nu verduisterde huis.

Marco duwde Star's slaapkamerdeur verder open met zijn voet en kromp ineen toen de deur luid kraakte. Tot zijn verbazing, werd Star hierdoor niet uit haar slaap gewekt. Marco trippelde naar Star's bed toe, legde haar voorzichtig neer en bedekte haar met haar zachte en kleurrijke dekens. Marco glimlachte teder, boog voorover en gaf Star, dapper, een kus op haar wang waarna hij zei: "Welterusten Star, slaap lekker.". Marco stond op het punt zich om te keren, toen hij Star's stem hoorde en aan de grond genageld bleef staan. "I-Ik hou van je...Marco" zei Star slaperig, waarna ze zich omrolde en dieper onder de dekens kroop.

Marco stond bevroren, terwijl hij naar Star keek. 'Het kan niet waar zijn...' dacht Marco terwijl hij naar haar toe liep en de slapende prinses bestudeerde, maar ze was, zeker weten, in diepe slaap. Marco liep verward terug, terwijl hij moeite had Star's woorden een plaatsje in zijn gedachten te geven. "Ze... houdt van me?" zei Marco vragend tegen een voorbijlopende Laser Puppy, die hem vragend aankeek en daarna Star's kamer binnenrende waar zijn broertjes en zusjes ook lagen te slapen. Marco liep wankelend naar zijn kamer, waarna hij op zijn bed ging zitten en opnieuw Star's woorden probeerde te verwerken. "Tja, als de psychologie ergens voor staat", mompelde Marco, kijkend naar zijn boekenkast vol met psychologieboeken, "zou ze de waarheid nog wel eens kunnen spreken..." glimlachte Marco schaapachtig, terwijl hij een stoutmoedige strategie aan het bedenken was om het hart van de prinses voor zich te veroveren. "Morgen, neem ik je mee op een date die je nooit zult vergeten, Star." fluisterde Marco, die op zijn bed ging liggen en zich bedekte met zijn dekens. "En dan, zorg ik er voor dat je zowel mijn beste vriendin bent," Marco gaapte, "als mijn vriendinnetje." mompelde Marco tevreden, waarna hij in slaap viel en droomde over Star en hoe geweldig haar hand in de zijne voelde.


	6. Hoofdstuk 6: Zaterdag

**Disclaimer:** This is only a translation of the existing story Study (FF/s/12452561) by DaLoneStarRanger (FF/u/2034634). / Dit is alleen maar een vertaling van het al bestaande verhaal Study, geschreven door DaLoneStarRanger.

* * *

 **Author notes:** This is the second to last chapter and it's already longer than all others. However, the next chapter will be _even_ longer, so expect some time before I'll have it done and proof-read. Enjoy!

* * *

Marco ijsbeerde ongerust over zijn kamervloer, terwijl hij keek hoe de zon over de daken van de huizen tegenover begon te gluren. Marco beet bezorgd op zijn lip en richtte zich op zijn gele blocnote, waarin hij, probeerde, een lijst met activiteiten te maken, waarmee hij Star vandaag zou verrassen voordat hij haar mee uit zou vragen. Het enige probleem was, dat hij tot nu toe nog maar drie ideeën had opgeschreven voor de hele dag. Marco keek bezorgd naar zijn lijstje en keek critisch naar zijn reisroute. Eerst zou er een speciaal ontbijt zijn geweest met eieren, bacon, geroosterd brood en Star's favoriete abrikozenjam. Marco kon de glimlach op zijn gezicht niet onderdrukken, toen hij zich de eerste keer herinnerde dat Star de jam uitprobeerde. Marco schudde zijn hoofd in verwondering over hoe Star het voor elkaar gekregen had een heel brood naar binnen te werken en ook nog eens de voorheen volle pot jam had weten te legen.

Marco ging met zijn vinger naar het tweede ding op zijn lijst. 'Dan gaan we naar het park' dacht Marco blij en herinnerde zich hoe erg Star hield van het grote park van Echo Creek, waar ze altijd op de schommels speelden en de laser puppy's uitlieten. 'Alhoewel, misschien moeten we de laser puppy's deze keer maar thuis laten, aangezien ze de eekhoorns zo lastig vallen.' dacht Marco, waarna zijn glimlach zich verbreedde toe hij nadacht over de bange laser puppy's die hem meesleurden nadat de eekhoorns 'hun boosaardige tegenaanval ontketenden' zoals Star zo mooi verwoord had.

Marco ging daarna naar het laaste ding op zijn lijstje van dingen die hij met Star wilde doen. Het avondeten. Marco fronsde om het idee dat dat werkelijk alles was wat hij opgeschreven had. Ook al moest hij toegeven dat de ideeën niet slecht waren, waren ze ook niet bepaald goed. Ze waren zo, cliché. 'Star verdient beter dan cliché.' dacht Marco verdrietig, vervromelde het papiertje en gooide het in de prullenbak. Marco ging op zijn bed liggen en ging met zijn handen door zijn haar. 'Kom op, brein, denken!' beveelde Marco stilletjes. Maar helaas voor hem, schoot hem niets te binnen. Marco zuchtte, stond op van zijn bed en liep naar de deur. "Een cliché plan is beter dan helemaal géén plan" besloot Marco, waarna hij zijn deur opende en de hal doorliep om het geplande ontbijt voor Star te maken, stilletjes hopend dat ze zijn actie geweldig zou vinden.

Marco stopte, echter, toen hij een gedempte stem vanuit Star's kamer hoorde komen. 'Is ze zó vroeg wakker, op een zaterdag?', vroeg hij zichzelf, waarna hij naar haar deur liep en zijn oor op het massieve houten oppervlak legde. Marco's ogen verwijdden zich toen hij een zacht en zwak klinkende Star om "Marco" hoorde vragen. Marco opende de deur snel en zag dat Star nog steeds in bed lag. Marco zuchtte van opluchting toen zijn ergste vrees van Star die slachtoffer geworden was van een verrassingsmonsteraanval niet in vervulling gebracht was. "Marco, ben jij dat?" zei Star zwakjes van onder haar dekens. "Ja, ik ben het, Star, gaat alles goed?" vroeg Marco, die er niet in slaagde de bezorgde toon uit zijn stem te houden, terwijl hij dichter naar Star's bed liep.

Star stak haar hoofd van onder de dekens vandaan. Ze zag er bleker uit dan normaal en haar hartjes leken zelfs een minder levendige tint van hun gebruikelijke roze kleurnuance aangenomen te hebben. Marco staarde haar gechoqueerd aan, terwijl de realisatie tot hem doordrong dat Star ziek was. "Marco, ik denk dat Ludo me vergiftigd heeft ofzo. Ik ben blij dat het met jou wel goed gaat. Ik wil niet dat jij ook dood gaat." sprak Star bibberig, terwijl ze dieper in haar kussens wegzonk, toen ze zag dat Marco geen slachtoffer geworden was van Ludo's duidelijk omslachtige vergiftigingsplan.

Marco lachte zwakjes naar Star, terwijl naar haar toe liep en op de rand van haar bed ging zitten. "Kom eens dichterbij, Star" droeg Marco vriendelijk op en gebaarde dat ze dichterbij moest komen. Star deed beverig wat haar opgedragen was en schoof zichzelf naar Marco toe. Marco legde de achterkant van zijn hand tegen het voorhoofd van Star aan en knikte wijs "Jup, jij bent zeker ziek." Star keek naar Marco en lachte hem vriendelijk toe, "Marco, ik weet dat je positief wilt blijven, maar dit is het voor mij. Ik ben de laatste van de Butterfly's." zei Star dramatisch, en ze ging dichter tegen Marco aanliggen. "Star, je gaat heus niet dood." gniffelde hij, "Je bent gewoon ziek. Maar maak je geen zorgen. Ik zal voor je zorgen." zei Marco, die glimlachte naar het meisje wat naast hem lag.

Star bloosde "Echt waar, Marco? Denk je dat jij mij kunt redden?" vroeg ze hoopvol. Marco grinnikte: "Ja, Star, ik zal je redden. Dat doe ik toch altijd?" vroeg hij, terwijl hij zich groot maakte en op zijn best een superheld nadeed. "Volgens mij ben ik hier degene die mensen redt, Marco" antwoordde Star moe. "Hey, vandaag even niet, prinses. Jij blijft hier en ik ben zo weer terug.". Marco stond op en was bijna de deur uit, toen Star angstig vroeg: "Beloof je dat?". Marco lachte teder naar Star, voordat hij zijn pink omhoog hield en zei: "Beloofd".

Star gniffelde toen Marco de kamer had verlaten. "Dat ging beter dan verwacht." meimerde Star, "Blijkbaar ben ik een betere actrice dan ik dacht. Ik ga sowieso een 10 halen voor drama de volgende keer." giechelde Star in zichzelf. 'Een hele dag waarin Marco haar vertroetelde en haar al zijn aandacht schonk.', dacht Star vrolijk terwijl ze in haar bed wachtte op Marco die terug zou keren van wat voor taak hij ook aan het doen was. Star bloosde bij de gedachte van een Marco die haar de hele dag zou vertroetelen, waardoor haar hartjes begonnen te gloeien. Star panikeerde, toen ze de traptreden hoorde wat verraadde dat Marco er weer aankwam, terwijl haar hartjes nog gloeiden! Star dook onder haar dekens en wachtte tot het roze licht zich terugtrok voordat ze haar hoofd weer tevoorschijn liet komen, waarna ze Marco zag staan met twee emmers en een doekje om zijn nek. Één van de emmers was leeg en de andere gevuld met water.

"Hey, Star. Als je het idee hebt dat je moet overgeven, dan is hier een lege emmer." zei Marco, terwijl hij de lege emmer naast haar bed neerzette. Marco maakte het doekje nat, vouwde het voorzichtig en legde het op Star's warme voorhoofd in een poging om haar koorts te verlagen. Star "keek omhoog" naar het doekje alvorens te vragen: "Waar is dat voor, Marco?" terwijl ze haar best deed zo ziek mogelijk te klinken. Marco streelde Star's haar zacht "Dat is om je af te helpen koelen. Je hebt koorts." zei Marco simpelweg voordat hij langzaam weer opstond. "Ik ga je maar laten rusten, Star. Ik kom zo weer om te kijken hoe het met je gaat." zei Marco, waarna hij naar Star's deur liep. Marco richtte zich opnieuw tot Star voordat hij de ruimte verliet en zei: "Geef maar een gil als je iets nodig hebt, Star. Wat dan ook.".

Star bloosde om Marco's zorgzame woorden. Het enige probleem wat Star had was een chronisch gebrek aan haar met karate vechtende vriend op wie ze verliefd is. Star dacht pijnzend na over een manier om Marco's aandacht te trekken. Dat was immers het doel van haar "nepziekte" spreuk die eigenlijk bedoeld was vijanden voor de gek te houden, in plaats van vrienden.

Marco zat op zijn bed terwijl hij met zichzelf doornam hoe hij het beste voor Star kon zorgen en hoe hij haar het snelste weer beter kon laten voelen. Zijn plannen om Star mee uit te nemen waren tijdelijk vergeten. Marco nam stilletjes een lijstje door voor hoe je voor een ziek iemand moet zorgen, die zijn moeder ooit voor hem gemaakt had. "Ik heb haar een overgeefemmer gegeven, ik heb een koud washandje op haar voorhoofd gelegd... wat nu?" mompelde Marco in zichzelf. "Ze moet binnenkort iets eten, maar het moet wel iets zijn wat ze binnen kan houden. Iets niet te zwaar op de maag, anders gaat ze die emmer nodig hebben." dacht Marco.

Marco glimlachte toen hij zich herinnerde hoe zijn moeder hem altijd kippenvermicellisoep maakte wanneer hij ziek werd. "Jep, dat gaat werken." mompelde Marco zacht, terwijl hij op zijn eigen bed ging liggen om een paar minuten te wachten voordat hij weer bij Star en haar doekje om de deur zou kijken. Marco bleef in zichzelf glimlachen terwijl de minuten langzaam voorbij tikten. "The best laid plans of mice and men I guess..." zong Marco zachtjes. Marco schoot recht overeind, toen zijn telefoon ineens "Space unicorn, soaring through the stars" blèrde, waarna hij snel zijn toestel oppakte. "Star" vroeg Marco met een bezorgde verwarring, waarna hij op "opnemen" drukte.

"Star? Gaat het wel goed?" vroeg Marco ongerust, terwijl hij een voorzichtig hoestje aan de andere kant van de lijn hoorde. "Marco, kun je even hier komen?" vroeg ze en ze "hoestte" weer. "Ik kom er aan!" zei Marco. Hij stond op en jogde door de gang en rende snel Star's kamer binnen. Marco keek Star afwachtend aan, terwijl ze op bed lag met haar telefoon in haar hand. Star opende langzaam haar ogen en schonk Marco een zwak glimlachje. Marco's hart deed zeer nu hij haar daar zo zag liggen, enkel een schil van haar gewoonlijk blije en energieke zelf. "U had gebeld, mevrouwtje?" vroeg Marco zwaaiend. Star slikte hard, omdat ze haar best deed haar bloos te onderdrukken.

Marco liep naar Star toe en pakte het doekje van haar voorhoofd. Hij dompelde het in het nu lauwe emmerwater en wrong het uit alvorens het weer op te vouwen en voorzichtig op haar voorhoofd te leggen. "Marco, ik vroeg me af of... je bij me zou willen blijven... Ik voel me alleen." jammerde Star erbarmelijk. Marco vroeg zich van binnen af hoe enig levend wezen zo ontzettend aanbiddelijk kon zijn.

"Tuurlijk blijf ik bij je, Star. Het is aan mij de taak om voor je te zorgen en je beter te laten voelen." zei Marco voorzichtig, voordat hij bij naar in bed klom. Star glimlachte blij om het succes van haar simpele plan. Marco was bij haar en schonk haar weer aandacht! Star schoof voorzichtig dichterbij Marco, sloeg haar armen om hem heen, legde haar hoofd in zijn schoot en zuchtte tevreden. Marco bloosde van hun positionering en hij begon beverig en zachtjes Star's haar te strelen in een poging om zijn arme, zieke vriend beter te laten voelen.

De dag verliep langzaam. Marco ververste af en toe Star's doekje en stond Star toe om zo dicht als ze wilde tegen hem aan te gaan liggen, aangezien het zieke meisje er klaarblijkelijk blij van werd. Marco's gezicht was in een bijna voortdurende staat van rood. 'Waarom is ze toch zo verdraaid schattig' vroeg Marco zich af. Dit zou een droom die uitkwam zijn geweest, als het onder betere omstandigheden geweest was. Marco zuchtte verdrietig, omdat hij erover nadacht hoe deze geweldige situatie alleen mogelijk was omdat Star ziek was, wat vreselijk was. Star keek naar hem omhoog, bezorgdheid duidelijk aantoonbaar in haar vermoeid-uitziende ogen. "Wat is er aan de hand, Marco?" vroeg Star bezorgd. 'Ik hoop dat 'ie het niet erg vindt dat ik zo tegen hem aan kruip.' dacht Star wanhopig.

"Ik ben gewoon verdrietig dat jij je niet goed voelt, Star." mompelde Marco voordat hij naar zijn telefoon keek. Zijn ogen verwijdden toen hij zag hoe laat het was, '18:34'. Marco panikeerde mentaal 'Ik heb haar nog niks te eten gegeven.'! Marco wrikte, zo voorzichtig als zijn door adrenaline opgepepte spieren hem toelieten, Star van zich af en stond op uit het bed. "Star! Het spijt me vreselijk! Ik had soep voor je moeten maken om je beter te laten voelen. Ik ben zo'n slecht vriendje! Ik ga nu soep maken! Je hebt energie nodig om beter te worden! Ik ben zo weer terug!" zei Marco koortsachtig, waarna hij de kamer uitrende alsof zijn leven ervan afhing.

Star ging recht overeind zitten en staarde naar de deur waar Marco zonet doorheen gevlogen was. 'Noemde hij zichzelf nou net mijn "vriendje"?' vroeg Star zichzelf. Toen deze informatie bij haar binnen drong, lag Star enthousiast te spartelen in haar bed, niet in staat zijnde haar geluk en opgewondenheid in toom te houden.

Marco, die al in de keuken was, opende een blik kippenvermicellisoep, maar zijn ogen verwijdden zich toen de woorden, die hij net gezegd had, tot hem doordrongen. "Noe-noemde ik mezelf nou écht haar vriendje... in haar bijzijn?" vroeg Marco zichzelf angstig, toen hij met diezelfde verwijde ogen in de richting van haar slaapkamer keek, ondanks dat hij het niet kon zien. Marco schonk beverig de soep in een kom voordat hij het in de magnetron plaatste en de tijdklok op twee minuten zette. "De schade beperkt houden, ik ga haar de soep brengen en dan kijk ik of haar überhaupt iets opgevallen is. Ja, ze is zo ziek dat ze waarschijnlijk niks gemerkt heeft." gniffelde Marco hoopvol, terwijl hij zijn best deed de alsmaar groter wordende vrees te onderdrukken.

Marco liep terug naar de kamer alsof hij op een glasplaat liep, die elk moment kon barsten, breken en hem in een leeuwenkuil kon werpen. "H-Hier is je soep, liev... Ik bedoel Star." Marco gniffelde zenuwachtig en gaf hemzelf mentaal een schop. Star giechelde zwakjes en Marco zette het houten ontbijtdienblad op Star's schoot, nadat ze overeind was gaan zitten. "Ik, uh, hoop dat, je-je je goed genoeg, eh, voelt om de soep te-te eten." stamelde Marco. "Maar wees voorzichtig, het is nog heel heet." waarschuwde hij haar voorzichtig. "O-Oké, veilig kind." mompelde Star, die zachtjes haar rechter wang aanraakte en kon voelen hoe de hitte naar haar hartjes steeg, omdat ze Marco's meest recente verspreking volledig opgemerkt had.

Marco ging stilletjes door met in paniek zijn, terwijl hij naar Star keek die behoedzaam de soep opat. 'Nou, ze gedraagt zich niet raar... volgens mij heeft ze het niet gehoord.' constateerde Marco in zichzelf. Star at blij de heerlijke soep, terwijl ze af en toe, voortdurend en stiekem, naar Marco's aanbiddelijke gezicht gluurde, die duidelijk in paniek was. 'Hij is zo schattig als 'ie helemaal van stapel gebracht is.' giechelde Star in haarzelf terwijl ze de soep opslurpte.

Marco keek met verbazing naar Star, die de houten plank voorzichtig op zijn schoot legde. "Ik ben klaar, Marco. Ben je niet trots op me? Ik heb het helemaal op." antwoorde Star, die haar best deed om nog steeds ziek, maar wel blij te klinken. Marco zuchtte en pakte het dienblad op om het naar de keuken te brengen en af te wassen. "Marco, is er een manier hoe we hier samen films kunnen kijken?" vroeg Star onschuldig, waarna ze een nephoestje liet horen. Marco knikte verstomd, toen Star wat haar van haar gezicht veegde en het voorzichtig achter haar oor stopte. "Ja... laat..me..even m'n.. uh.. computer.. pakken." stamelde Marco met een diepe bloos op zijn gezicht. "Ik zal hem wel even snel pakken." Marco stond op, dienblad in zijn handen, en liep de kamer uit.

'Godzijdank. Volgens mij had ze niks door. Het is maar goed dat ze zich niet lekker voelt.' dacht Marco, terwijl hij snel Star's kom en lepel afwaste. Marco liet ze achter op het droogrek en ging snel de trap op, door de gang, naar zijn kamer om de laptop en oplader te vinden, aangezien een computer die uitviel in het midden van de film een behoorlijke teleurstelling zou zijn. Marco lachte, toen hij zowel de computer als oplader vond, voordat hij weer terugrende naar Star's kamer.

Star keek op te vrolijken toen Marco een klein, houten tafeltje aan het voeteneind van Star's bed plaatste en zijn computer daarop zette. Marco verbond het met het lichtnet en ging op de rand van Star's bed zitten, terwijl hij zijn computer aandeed en zich tot Star richtte. "Dus, wat zou je graag willen kijken, prinses?" vroeg Marco, die Star een glimlach schonk, welke een sensatie door haar ruggengraat stuurde. "Kunnen we dat ene kijken waar we soms naar kijken.. flicks net? Dat heeft zo veel keuze." vroeg Star hoopvol. Marco gniffelde "Ja, we kunnen Netflix kijken. Het is toch niet alsof ik nee kan zeggen tegen die hyacintgekleurde ogen.". Marco bloosde en keek weg van Star, nadat hij zijn flirterige woorden te laat had opgemerkt. Star giechelde stilletjes om Marco's voortdurende vertoningen van onopzettelijke affectie.

Marco opende Netflix en ging weer naast Star zitten. "Dus, wat zou je willen kijken?" vroeg Marco, terwijl hij probeerde van zijn eigen ongemakkelijke gevoelens af te komen. "Ik'weenie... kunnen we naar de tekenfilmsectie kijken?" vroeg Star smekend. "Alsof ik nee kan..." mompelde Marco, hij ging naar de tekenfilmsectie en scrolde er langzaam doorheen, wachtend tot iets Star's aandacht trok. Star glunderde toen Marco langs een optie ging, wat een meisje in een rood, zwart gestipt, costuum afbeeldde. "Wacht, ga eens één terug." vroeg Star, waarna Marco onmiddelijk deed wat hem opgedragen was. "Hmm, 'Miraculous Adventures of Lady Bug and Cat Noir"? Klinkt interessant... Laten we die kijken! Wij gaan ook altijd op avontuur!" verklaarde Star, waarna ze dichter bij Marco ging zitten. "Als dat is wat u wilt, mevrouwtje, dan is dat wat u krijgen zal." liet Marco speels uit en hij drukte op de afspeelknop.

Star glimlachte toen ze haar hoofd op Marco's borst legde, waardoor ze zijn zachtaardige maar snelle hartslag hoorde. Marco bloosde weer vreselijk, wat ineens een gewoonte geworden was vandaag. Marco bad stilletjes dat aan Star zijn snelle hartslag niet zou opvallen, ook al wist hij dat dat bijna onmogelijk was met haar oor zo dichtbij zijn borst. 'Ik kan nog hopen dat ze er geen hersenschudding door oploopt...' dacht Marco vermoeid.

Star genoot van elke minuut van haar "knuffeltijd" met Marco, terwijl ze keken wat al snel haar favoriete show in de hele wereld werd. "Marco, ik wou dat ik zo cool was als Ladybug." zei Star terwijl Netflix alweer vroeg of ze nog steeds aan het kijken waren. Marco gniffelde en kneep arm zacht met zijn linkerarm die om Star geslagen was, terwijl zij naar het scherm keek. Haar hoofd verliet zijn borst geen moment gedurende de hele tijd dat ze keken. "Star, jij bent veel geweldiger dan Ladybug. Ladybug zou wensen dat ze jou was." gniffelde Marco opnieuw en kneep haar, alweer, zachtjes. "Denk je dat echt, Marco?" vroeg Star, terwijl haar gezicht een rode kleur aannam, "Jup, jij bent de echte "cat's meow"" grapte Marco, die een van Cat Noir's tekstregels gestolen had.

Star's gebloos verergerde en ze ging nog strakker tegen Marco aanliggen. "Marco," vroeg Star aarzelend, "zouden we elk weekend Netflix-dates kunnen hebben?". Marco bloosde, zijn mond droogde uit, zijn ogen verwijdden zich gechoqueerd, dat alles terwijl hij probeerde Star's woorden te verwerken. Star keek vrezend naar Marco "Het hoeft niet a-als je dat niet wilt." fluisterde Star. Marco sloeg zijn armen om Star heen en, met elke gram moed in zijn lichaam, kuste Star's voorhoofd. "Ja, als jij dat wilt Star. Probeer gewoon niet ziek te zijn, elk weekend... oké?" antwoordde Marco verlegen.

Star glimlachte vermoeid, kroop nog dichter tegen Marco aan en gaapte gelukkig. "Klinkt als een deal." fluisterde Star, die haar glimlach in stand hield, ondanks het feit dat ze begon te bezwijken onder de warmte van Marco's liefdevolle omhelzing. "Volgens mij moeten we het er maar bij laten, slaapkop." gniffelde Marco zacht, terwijl hij voorzichtig Star's gouden haar streelde. Marco wilde bewegen, maar Star hield hem strak op zijn plaats. "Kun...kun je bij me blijven totdat ik in slaap val, Marco?" vroeg Star moe, terwijl ze in haar linkeroog wreef. Marco slikte voordat hij instemmend knikte. "Dank je, Marco." mompelde Star, waarna ze probeerde nóg dichter bij Marco te kruipen.

Marco ging door met blozen en het strelen van Star's haar, iets waarvan hij had gemerkt dat het Star gigantisch beviel. Marco keek naar beneden en merkte Star's zachte ademhaling op wat aanduidde dat slaap de prinses naar dromenland gebracht had. Marco liet Star schoorvoetend maar voorzichtig los en legde haar hoofd net zo voorzichtig mogelijk op een van de vele kleurrijke kussens. Marco stond op het punt zijn laptop te ontkoppelen toen hij naar Star keek, die eruit zag alsof ze naar iets aan het zoeken was in haar slaap, alsof ze iets probeerde vast te houden. Marco bloosde, toen hij zich realiseerde waarnaar Star aan het zoeken was. 'Mij', dacht Marco, waarna zijn gebloos zo erg verergerde dat zijn rode hoodie nu roze leek in vergelijking met zijn gezicht.

Marco greep stilletjes zijn hoodie vanaf de rugleuning van Star's bureaustoel en plaatste het voorzichtig in haar zoekende handen, voordat ze wakker werd en ondervond dat hij opgestaan was. Star's handen grepen de hoodie en trokken het naar haar toe, waarna ze het knuffelde en opgelucht zuchtte. Marco merkte ook zijn eigen zucht op terwijl hij stilletjes naar zijn computer liep, het sloot en het van het lichtnet ontkoppelde. Marco glimlachte naar Star, liep op zijn tenen naar haar toe, leunde naar beneden en plaatste een voorzichtige kus op het hartje op haar wang, welke, verrassend genoeg, gloeide. Marco bleef ongerust toekijken hoe het maar bleef gloeien, alvorens het weer terugkeerde naar normaal, dat alles terwijl Star niet wakker werd.

Marco glimlachte blij en fluisterde "Droom zacht, Star. Ik hou van je." terwijl hij stil uit haar kamer sloop naar de zijne. "Morgen is er weer een dag." zuchtte Marco, terwijl hij op zijn bed ging liggen en stilletjes meevoelde met Cat Noir. Slaap naderde snel en Marco lag al snel licht te snurken en droomde over dat hij Star redde en dat zij hopeloos verliefd op hem werd.


	7. Hoofdstuk 7: Zondag

**Disclaimer:** This is only a translation of the existing story Study (FF/s/12452561) by DaLoneStarRanger (FF/u/2034634). / Dit is alleen maar een vertaling van het al bestaande verhaal Study, geschreven door DaLoneStarRanger.

* * *

Het Diaz huis was geruisloos. Star sloop uit haar kamer en liep heimelijk door de gang naar Marco's kamer. Star, gekleed in haar nachtjapon, giechelde zacht in haarzelf, omdat ze probeerde haar slimme plan in actie te zetten. Star drukte zachtjes tegen Marco's houten deur en gluurde door de nieuwgecreëerde opening. Star's ogen verwijdden zich uit verrassing toen ze de deur volledig open liet vliegen en neerkeek op een leeg bed, in plaats van Marco's slapende gestalte.

Star keek wild in het rond, proberende te spotten waar haar beste vriend gebleven was, omdat haar ontdekking wellicht haar "zorgvuldig" gecreëerde plannen in de war kon schoppen. Star doorzocht geruisloos zijn kamer, om enige indicatie op te vangen van waar hij heengegaan was. Star fronsde toen ze geen spoor van Marco vond en sloop terug door de hal naar haar kamer. Ze stond op het punt door haar al open deur naar binnen te gaan toen een oranje plakbriefje haar aandacht trok. "Dat is nieuw." mompelde Star, voordat ze de notitie van haar deur trok en het begon te lezen. 'Star, ik ben eerder opgestaan om ons een speciaal verrassingsontbijt te regelen, dus nog niet eten. - Marco'

Star glimlachte toen de inhoud van het briefje tot haar binnendrong, "Marco is zo aardig.". Ze giechelde en huppelde door haar kamer, alvorens op het bed neer te ploffen. Haar "zorgvuldig samengestelde plan" volledig vergeten door het vooruitzicht naar het verrassingsontbijt van Marco.

Marco opende voorzichtig de voordeur, liep naar binnen en plaatste de doos op de koffietafel. Marco keek rond in de huiskamer, slechts lichtelijk verbaasd dat Star nog niet opgestaan was en een of andere soort chaos aan het veroorzaken was. Marco glimlachte toen hij dacht aan Star, vlammende regenbogen en van blijheid doorgeslagen laser puppy's die door het huis stuiteren. "Star, ik heb ontbijt!" riep hij naar boven. Marco wachtte even en zuchtte toen hij geen antwoord kreeg. "Het is wel zondag, het is niet alsof ze op moet staan voor school of zoiets." mompelde Marco, terwijl hij de trap op liep en in de hal de eerste afslag links nam.

Marco leunde tegen de deurpost van Star's open deur en meesmuilde toen hij zag dat de Koningin weer op haar bed in slaap gevallen was. "Te schattig." zuchtte Marco, waarna hij naar Star's bed liep en speels Star's neus 'boopte'. Star's ogen openden zich langzaam en er verscheen een glimlach op haar gezicht, hoewel ze Marco redelijk verward aankeek.

Marco slikte toen hij haar in haar hemelsblauwe ogen aanstaarde. "uh, hehe, goedemorgen schoonheid. Ontbijt is beneden zogauw je klaar bent." stamelde Marco voordat hij zich haastig terugtrok, de trap af, de woonkamer in. 'Noemde ik haar nou echt schoonheid recht voor haar neus? Kom op, Diaz! Raap jezelf bijeen! Je moet vlotter zijn dan dat! En wat was dat met dat gestotter?" panikeerde Marco vanbinnen terwijl hij naar de keuken rende en vlug twee borden pakte voor hun speciale, gedeelde ontbijt.

Star was blij dat Marco haar kamer zo snel ontvlucht was, want anders had hij een giechelend hoopje blijheid gezien met felgloeiende wangen. "Hij vindt me mooi!" zuchtte Star in haarzelf, waarna ze zichzelf uit haar warme en comfortabele bed trok en dromerig de trap afliep naar de woonkamer, waar Marco wachtte met twee borden en een doos waarin, dat hoopte Star tenminste, de beloofde ontbijtsverrassing zat, waarover ze helemaal aan het watertanden was geweest sinds ze de aantekening, die hij op haar deur achtergelaten had, had gelezen.

"Mmm, wat het ook is, het ruikt zeker heerlijk!" zong Star, die naast Marco neerplofde en hem afwachtend oogde. Marco glimlachte breed, toen hij zag hoe blij Star scheen te zijn. 'Godzijdank, ze was vast nog niet wakker genoeg om het op te merken.' dacht Marco. "Zonder verder oponthoud, presenteer ik u, mevrouw Butterfly, de grootste kaneelrol die ik me voorstellen kan." verkondigde Marco, alvorens de deksel op te tillen en een heus grote kaneelrol te onthullen. Marco grinnikte, toen Star's ogen, letterlijk, zoals haar naamgenoten in de nachtlucht begonnen te schitteren.

"Marco! Dit ziet er zooo goed uit! Waar heb je dit vandaan gehaald en waarom heb ik nooit eerder kennis gemaakt met deze overheerlijkheid?" zei Star met een speels gejammer in haar stem. "Ik heb het van een speciale bakkerij in de binnenstad. Ze staan bekend om hun grote kaneelrollen. De truc is om er een in handen te krijgen." verklaarde Marco. Star wierp Marco een verwarde blik "Hoe bedoel je: "De truc is om er een in handen te krijgen"?". Marco krabde schaapachtig aan zijn achterhoofd "Nou, ze zijn extreem populair. Dus... ze zijn snel uitverkocht. Ik ben rond vijfen naar de binnenstad gegaan om in de rij te gaan staan. Ik had geluk en wist er een te bemachtigen." Star staarde naar Marco alsof hij een tweede hoofd had bijgegroeid, "Je bent stijlvroeg opgestaan, in het weekend... voor mij?" vroeg Star hoopvol. "Nou, ja. Ik wist dat je hier van zou smullen, letterlijk en figuurlijk. Ik moet voor je zorgen, het is tenslotte mijn werk." gniffelde Marco zenuwachtig.

"Nou, aarde-gids, je hebt geweldig werk geleverd." plaagde Star en 'boopte' zijn neus op speelse wijze. Marco bloosde vanwege de aanprijzing. "Laten we o-opschieten en aanvallen vo-voordat het te koud wordt." gniffelde Marco zenuwachtig, waarna hij eerst een groot stuk van de kaneelrol afscheurde en op Star's bord neerlegde, waarna hij hetzelfde voor hemzelf deed.

Star glimlachte zacht naar Marco, terwijl ze toekeek hoe Marco zijn eerste hapje van zijn kaneelrol opat. Marco maakte blije geluidjes en genoot van zijn hapje, waardoor Star moest giechelen. Star richtte zich tot haar eigen stuk en nam een hap uit het grote stuk, dat Marco voor haar had afgescheurd. Star's ogen sloten zich van gelukzaligheid, omdat de heerlijke smaken van de kaneelrol haar zenuwen overspoelden en zij nu ook genoot van het terecht beroemde banket.

"Wauw, dit is overheerlijk! Ik ben zooo blij! Het smaakt precies zoals het ruikt." mompelde Star gelukkig, waarna ze nog een hap nam. "Nietwaar? Deze kaneelrollen hebben zelfs competities gewonnen." stateerde Marco. Star keek naar Marco met verwondering in haar ogen. "Er zijn kaneelrolcompetities hier op aarde?" vroeg Star opgewonden. "Hahaha, ja Star. En nee, ze vechten niet met kaneelrollen, dus vraag dat niet." gniffelde Marco. Star schonk Marco een duidelijk neppe pruillip "Ah, maar dat zou zo leuk zijn geweest... maar even eerlijk, hoe doen ze het dan? Hoe hebben ze dan etenscompetities?" vroeg Star. "Nou, de deelnemers maken allen hun beste kaneelrol en de jury van de competitie proeft ze dan. Dan kiest de jury wie zij denkt welke gewonnen heeft." legde Marco uit. "Volgens mij zou jij een nachocompetitie winnen." stateerde Star simpelweg, terwijl ze nog een stuk van haar kaneelrol afscheurde.

Marco bloosde om haar compliment en glimlachte naar Star; "Weet je, Star, jij bent de enige voor wie ik mijn nacho's maak." Star draaide haastig haar hoofd en probeerde te kauwen, wat moeilijk ging omdat ze veel te veel kaneelrol in haar mond gestouwd had, waardoor haar wangen zich op zeer schattige wijze bolden. Marco lachte zich, zodra hij Star's gezicht zag, een ongeluk dat tranen langs zijn wangen stroomden. Star lukte het eindelijk het bovenmaatse voedselbrok door te slikken "Wat? Waarom lach je?" vroeg Star onschuldig. "Je... je... ziet eruit als een eek... eekhoorn." kreeg Marco voor elkaar uit te kramen tussen het bulderen door. "Nou, ik ben wel jouw eekhoorn... dus leef er maar mee, Diaz." blies Star alvorens nog een, dit keer kleiner, hapje te nemen.

"Nou eekhoorntje van mij," lachte Marco, "misschien zou je eens wat kleinere hapjes moeten nemen." Star glimlachte naar Marco: "Staat genoteerd.". Star stond op het punt nog een hapje te nemen, maar stopte haarzelf toen ze zich herinnerde wat ze Marco wilde vragen toen haar wangen zo vol zaten: "Marco, ben ik echt de enige voor wie je nacho's maakt?" vroeg ze zacht. Marco, verrast door de plotse onderwerpsverandering mompelde enkel: "J-ja, hoezo?" Star keek verlegen naar Marco "Ik... ik realiseerde me gewoon niet dat het zo'n eer was... dank je." Marco bloosde en wreef door zijn haar "Geen probleem, Star. Ik moet toch voor je zorgen, je bent speciaal voor mij." mompelde Marco.

Star glimlachte blij en vrat de rest van haar kaneelrol op alsof er niets gebeurd was. Marco keek afwachtend naar Star, zich afvragend of ze verder over het onderwerp door wou gaan. Marco zuchtte toen Star nog een stukje kaneelrol afscheurde en tevreden opat. 'Volgens mij ben ik er vanaf.' dacht Marco. Marco scheurde nog een stuk kaneelrol af en begon het gelukkig op te eten, terwijl hij van de stilte genoot die het huis omgeven had, terwijl ze de gigantische kaneelrol verder opaten.

Star's ogen schoten naar Marco en ze glimlachte ondeugdend in haarzelf, terwijl ze nog een hap nam van haar nu op één na favoriete eten op aarde. 'Daar ben je echt nog niet vanaf hoor, Diaz.' dacht Star, terwijl ze grijnsde om Marco's onwetendheid.

Marco likte het glazuur van zijn vingers, alvorens zijn en Star's nu lege borden te pakken. "Maar wat gaan we met de rest doen, dan?" jammerde Star, terwijl Marco de doos sloot van de halfopgegeten traktatie. "We kunnen het tot later bewaren, weet je? Het is niet alsof ik rest weg zou gooien, dat zou voedselverspilling zijn.", Marco beefde duidelijk door het horen van het gevreesde woord, "en ik heb echt een hekel aan verspilling, bijna net zoveel als aan natte sokken.". Star's ogen gingen een aantal keer heen en weer tussen Marco's bruine ogen en zijn sokken, voordat ze grinnikte "Je moet verspilling dan wel echt niet leuk vinden, Diaz.". Marco's glimlach verbreedde alleen maar, terwijl hij zich omdraaide naar de keuken en antwoordde met een "Nope.", waardoor Star moest giechelen, omdat Marco het P-geluid overdreef door dramatisch met zijn lippen te smakken.

"Dus, Marco," zei Star, die luisterde naar de geluiden die te horen waren vanuit de keuken van Marco die de lekkernij opborg, "wat had je verder nog gepland voor vandaag?" vroeg Star speels. Marco stak zijn hoofd om de deur, een maffe glimlach was op zijn gezicht te bekennen. "Nou, prinses, ik was van plan jou dat te laten beslissen. Ik hou van jouw plannen." zei Marco, alvorens weer in de keuken te verdwijnen.

Star dacht na over Marco's aanvraag. Dit was haar kans! "Uhm, Marco? Is er iets specifieks wat je niet zou willen doen?" vroeg Star, "Weet je, gewoon zodat ik het van mijn lijstje af kan strepen." zei Star er haastig achteraan. Star glimlachte een beetje toen ze Marco in zichzelf "Gevonden!" hoorde zeggen, waarna Marco weer om de hoek keek. "Ik vind wat jij ook zou willen doen wel goed, Star, zolang we niet doodgaan. Dat is mijn enige voorwaarde. Geen potentiële dood.", zei Marco met een grote glimlach in zijn gezicht geëtst, waarna hij weer in de keuken verdween.

'Alles, huh?' dacht Star opgewekt. 'Dat betekent dat ik... je mee kan vragen op een date? Een echte aardse date! Ja, dat is het!' Star glimlachte en prees haarzelf om haar slimheid. "Nou, wat dacht je van een date?" riep Star naar de keuken. Maar een tijdje van gespannen stilte, was er een gekletter te horen wat door het huis echode. Star fronsde 'Ik heb 'm toch niet vermoord, toch? Dit had een aardse date moeten zijn... geen Mewniaanse, welke een 38,52% kans heeft op dood, amputatie of verminking.' Star knipperde meerdere keren toen een rode waas langs haar heen schoot, vanuit de keuken de trap op, met een nauwelijks verstaanbare kreet voor haar om zich klaar te maken. Star giechelde gelukkig in haarzelf, "Goed, ik heb hem niet vermoord." voordat ze de trap op huppelde naar haar kamer om zich klaar te maken.

Marco stond met zijn rug tegen zijn nu gesloten deur, met een maffe glimlach die niet van zijn gezicht te poetsen was. Marco's hart klopte snel, waar hij dankbaar voor was, want het leek erop dat Star het had laten stoppen ietsje geleden, toen ze hem had gevraagd om op een date te gaan. MET HEM! "Ik ben zo blij dat ik een plastic kom heb gebruikt en geen glazen." zei Marco tegen zichzelf, waarna hij van de deur opveerde en achter zijn computer ging zitten om op te zoeken welke films op dit moment speelden en op welk moment, zodat ze hun dag daaromheen konden plannen. Marco was blij verrast dat de meeste films in hun plaatstelijke bioscoop draaiden rond 3 uur, wat het gemakkelijker maakte dan hij gehoopt had. "Alles wat we moeten doen, is iets vroeger komen dan nodig, dan kan Star de film uitzoeken en bam! Het maakt dan niet uit wat ze kiest, want de film start dan toch in de volgende 15 minuten," zei Marco blij, terwijl hij zich weer verbaasde over zijn voortdurende goeie geluk.

Marco sprong op van zijn computer en greep haastig een set van zijn kenmerkende kledij, voordat hij met volle vaart tegen zijn gesloten deur rende, waarna hij met een "oomph" op de grond belandde. Marco keek schaapachtig naar zijn deur, stond op, opende haar rustig en sprintte naar de badkamer om zich te douchen. "Ik moet echt iets voorzichtiger aan doen. Het moet niet zo zijn dat ik te enthousiast ben, waardoor ik mezelf bezeer en we onze date moeten afzeggen..." zei Marco bezorgd, waarna hij onder de douche sprong.

Star glimlachte naar eigen spiegelreflectie en knikte instemmend om haar gebruikelijke outfit. "Marco vindt me leuk zoals ik ben, dus 'normale ik' wordt 't dan." zei Star vrolijk, waarna ze haar kamer uit huppelde en de trap af ging om op Marco te wachten, de altijd maar zorgvuldige Marco, wie ze adoreerde, wie zich klaar aan het maken was.

Marco liep zenuwachtig de trap af, maar glimlachte toen hij Star op de bank zag wachten op hem. Hoewel hij het nooit toegeven zou, was hij blij dat Star niet overdreven had gedaan, op de typische Star-manier, qua kleding, want hij was er zeker van dat zijn hart zoiets niet aan zou kunnen. "Ben je d'r klaar voor, Star?" vroeg Marco zenuwachtig, terwijl hij aarzelend zijn hand uithield om haar van de bank te helpen. Marco zou toch zweren dat hij een sensatie als dat van elektriciteit door zijn lichaam voelde gaan, toen Star's hand de zijne aanraakte.

Star glimlachte naar Marco, stiekem blij dat hij zich, net zoals zij, normaal gekleed had. Ze was niet voor hem gevallen omdat hij zich voor haar veranderd had. Integendeel, ze was gevallen voor de mafkees die niet bang was helemaal zichzelf te zijn in haar bijzijn. "Dus, waar gaan we heen" vroeg Star, en ze probeerde dat tenminste op de meest flirterige wijze mogelijk om een aanbiddelijke reactie bij Marco op te wekken. Ze lachte stralend toen Marco exact dat leverde. "Ik ga... Ik bedoel jij gaat...nee...wij gaan...Het is een verrassing," stamelde Marco, terwijl hij een ontdeugend giechelde Star mee naar buiten sleurde.

Star liep gelukkig over de stoep met Marco naar het stadscentrum, terwijl Star voortdurend blikken bleef werpen naar hun handen, omdat Marco nog steeds niet losgelaten had. Marco trok zenuwachtig aan de kraag van zijn hoodie met zijn vrije hand en hij bleef maar naar Star kijken om haar reactie op te vangen, omdat hij zich er veels te veel van bewust was dat hij nog steeds haar hand vasthield. Marco slaakte een zenuwachtige zucht, toen ze hun eerste bestemming naderden en hij schoorvoetend Star's hand losliet. Marco merkte blij Star's teleurgestelde gezichtsuitdrukking op, toen hij stopte haar hand vast te houden en naar zijn portefeuille reikte.

"Welke smaak wil je graag, Star?" vroeg Marco oprecht, terwijl hij wees naar de grote keuzelijst op de zijkant van de kleurrijke ijskar. Star's tijdelijke frons veranderde terug in een tevreden glimlach, toen het tot haar doordrong dat Marco haar naar haar favoriete ijsjes "winkel" in heel Echo Creek gebracht had. Star keek nog geen moment naar het "menu" voordat ze "regenboog graag" piepte. Marco gniffelde "Dat had ik kunnen weten...". Marco glimlachte naar de ijscoverkoper "Zou ik één regenboogijsje en één vanille-framboosijsje kunnen krijgen, alstublieft?" vroeg Marco blij, terwijl hij de man het geld aanreikte. "Natuurlijk jochie" was alles wat de man zei, voordat het geluid van ijsversnippering gehoord kon worden.

"Alsjeblieft, één regenboog en één vanille-framboos." Marco nam vol enthousiasme de aangeboden traktaties aan, waarna hij zich omdraaide en het meerkleurige ijsje aan de al stuiterende Star gaf. Star stak haar lepel in het ijsje en nam een grote hap, terwijl Marco al verder de stad in liep. Star's gezichtsuitdrukking trok samen toen de koelte van het ijsje haar mond en tanden koud maakten. "Zooooo koud" jammerde Star, waarna ze nog een, deze keer iets kleiner, hapje nam. "Hahaha, ja, kleinere hapjes zijn zo'n slecht idee nog niet, Star." gniffelde Marco, terwijl Star en hij door de binnenstad van Echo Creek wandelden en van hun ijsjes genoten.

"Waar gaan we heen, Marco?" vroeg Star verward, toen ze voor de tweede keer over Echo Creek gingen, dezelfde kreek waar de stad naar vernoemd was. "Je zult het zien" zei Marco mysterieus, terwijl hij nog een slok van zijn snel smeltende ijsje nam, voordat hij op zijn telefoon keek naar de tijd. Star keek argwanend naar Marco, maar haalde haar schouders op omdat ze behoorlijk genoot van haar "date" met Marco, ook al had ze geen idee waar ze heengingen. Star was gewoon blij om wat kwaliteitsvolle tijd met hem door te brengen.

Marco gooide zijn lege ijsbakje in de prullenbak bij het uiteinde van de brug en draaide zich om naar het zebrapad. Star herkende dit deel als het oudere deel van de binnenstad, maar ze was hier nog maar eenmaal geweest in haar tijd op aarde. Marco glimlachte en stopte bij een elektronisch uithangbord in een glazen box waar twee mensen in zaten. "Kies een film uit, Star" was alles wat Marco zei, terwijl hij glimlachte omdat hij Star niks geïnformeerd had over hun werkelijke bestemming. Star's ogen verwijdden zich en straalden toen het tot haar doordrong dat Marco haar naar een echt aarde film nam. In de bios! Net als in de romantische films op TV die ze wel eens keek als Marco weg was, huiswerk had of sliep.

Star's ogen gingen de lijst met filmtitels af en probeerde erachter te komen wat voor een film elke was met enkel deze informatie. Op Star's gezicht verscheen een ontdeugende grijns toen ze een veelbelovende keuze zag. "Ik denk dat we "Her" moeten kijken." riep Star uit, terwijl ze opgewonden naar het bord wees. Marco glimlachte en keek op zijn telefoon. 'De film start om 15:15 en het is... 15:02, perfect!' dacht Marco. "Twee kaartjes voor de film "Her", alstublieft." vroeg Marco aan de vrouw achter het loket, wie vriendelijk lachte en hem twee kaartjes aanreikte in ruil voor het geld. "Geniet van de film, jullie beiden!" riep ze tegen hen terwijl ze knipoogde naar Marco. Marco bloosde hevig, terwijl hij de deur openhield voor Star, terwijl ze naarbinnen liep.

Marco kocht popcorn en drinken en volgde Star in de lange, schaars verlichte gang naar bioscoopzaal 4 waar hun film binnen vijf minuten zou starten. "Waar zullen we zitten?" fluisterde Marco, terwijl hij in de donkere zaal zocht naar een plekje met twee vrije stoelen. "Daar" fluisterde Star terug, zo uitbundig dat het bijna doorkon voor gewoon spreken. Marco glimlachte liefdevol, terwijl hij Star de trap op volgde naar een verbazingwekkend lege middenrij en plaats nam in het midden. "Wow, Star, weet je zeker dat je nooit eerder naar de bios bent geweest? Deze plekken zijn perfect!" fluisterde Marco met verwondering, omdat hun stoelen niet te ver maar ook niet te dichtbij het scherm waren. Star glimlachte schitterend naar Marco, voordat ze wat popcorn gapte. "Ik ben gewoon zó goed, Marco. Ik bedoel maar, ik ben tenslotte een prinses uit een andere dimensie." Marco keek naar haar met verbijstering, terwijl ze blij haar popcorn opat.

Marco gluurde om hen heen en merkte op dat niemand in hun rij was gaan zitten, bijna alsof ze hem de privacy gunden waar hij stilletjes om gebeden had. Marco gluurde naar Star en ondervond, tot zijn sluwe genoegen, dat Star haar drinken in de armleuning aan de andere kant gezet had. 'Bingo' dacht Marco opgewonden, terwijl de film aan zijn intro begon. 'Gewoon vlot zijn, Diaz, gewoon vlot.' sprak Marco hemzelf toe, terwijl hij voorzichtig de armleuning optilde, welke hem en Star scheidde. Star merkte dit op en keek hem aan alsof hij zelf een soort magisch wezen was. Marco bloosde fel, toen Star, niet hij, de eerst zet maakte en naar hem toe schoof, waardoor hun schouders elkaar nét aanraakten. Star glimlachte naar hem en bood hem zonder iets te zeggen wat popcorn aan. Marco kon het niet helpen en glimlachte terug, waarna ze beiden bijdraaiden om de film te kijken.

De film was, tot Marco's grote verbazing, erg goed. De film ging over een man die naar de hogeschool ging. Hij voelde zich erg alleen ook al was dit zijn tweede jaar al. Het leven op school was alledaags en treurig, omdat hij toekeek hoe anderen zo gemakkelijk met elkaar omgingen, terwijl hij zich zo eenzaam voelde, zelf onder zijn paar vrienden. Alles veranderde toen hij "haar" ontmoette. Hun eerste ontmoeting was niet "geweldig", waar bleef zeker hangen omdat ze hem bijna had overreden met haar fiets toen hij naar de les sprintte. Vanaf dat moment wist hij dat ze speciaal was. Hij kon niet ophouden met dromen over haar prachtige gouden haar of haar hemelsblauwe ogen. De volgende keer dat hij het meisje zag, noemde hij haar bij haar naam, tot grote schaamte van het meisje. Dit zorgde er op de een of andere manier voor dat ze steeds meer tijd met elkaar doorbrachten, omdat hun relatie langzaam verbeterde, in plaats van opvlamde om later alleen maar net zo snel weer uit te gaan. Hun relatie was een alsmaar groeiende affectie.

Hoewel Marco het voor elkaar gekregen had de hele film in zich op te nemen, was er altijd wel iets wat zijn aandacht vroeg. Marco had, op een bepaald moment in de eerste twintig minuten van de film, zijn hand met die van Star samengestrengeld en ze had hem sindsdien niet meer losgelaten. Marco had de rest van de film gelukszalig afgekeken, terwijl hij af en toe even naar hun gevouwen handen keek of even stopte om de geur van Star's aardbeienshampoo in zich op te nemen, omdat ze haar hoofd tegen zijn schouder aangelegd had, rond, wat hij schatte, ongeveer het midden van de film. Uiteraard was het op zichzelf al een wonder dat hij zich überhaupt op de film kon concentreren, maar hij was er zeker van dat Star hem vragen ging stellen, zoals ze vaker deed na afloop van een film, wat hem verraden zou hebben als hij niet opgelet zou hebben.

Star zuchtte tevreden, nadat ze haar hoofd tegen Marco's schouder aangelegd had. 'Dit is zooo schattig' dacht Star, die de geur van Marco's cologne in zich op nam. Star's glimlach verbreedde zich alleen maar toen ze merkte dat Marco hun nabijheid helemaal niet erg vond. Hij accepteerde het gewoon en leunde zelf zijn hoofd tegen de hare! 'Net als in de films' krijste Star van binnen, terwijl ze doorging de film te kijken. Het einde van de film bezorgde haar traanogen, omdat het meisje en de jongen het ja-woord zeiden aan het altaar, waarna de aftiteling begon. Star fronsde toen de aftiteling begon, want dat zou betekenen dat ze zich moest losmaken van deze comfortabele positie. Star onderdrukte een kreun, toen Marco opstond, hoewel hij haar hand niet losliet. In plaats daarvan pakte hij de lege bekers en plaatste ze in de lege popcornbak en pakte alles met één hand op. Star stond blij op en volgde hem de bioscoopzaal uit.

Marco bloosde weer behoorlijk toen hij Star de zaal uitleidde en hun afval in de vuilnisbak wierp toen ze er langs liepen. Marco stopte voor de toiletten en wees naar het damestoilet met zijn vrije hand. "Probeer maar even naar de WC te gaan voordat we weggaan. Ik zou het vervelend vinden als er een ongelukje plaatsvond op weg naar het diner." deelde Marco nonchalant mee. "Neem je me ook nog mee naar een diner!?" vroeg Star opgewonden. "J-Jep. Dat doe ik zeker, ik zou opschieten of de rij voor de toiletten wordt vreselijk lang. Dat gebeurd altijd." Star sprintte naar de damestoiletten en Marco ging naar de herentoiletten.

Marco zuchtte en nam kalm zijn rustpositie aan, terwijl hij wachtte op Star om klaar te zijn. Star liep uit de toiletten en stopte alsof ze aan de grond genageld was en bloosde. Marco stond in zijn "voornaamste flirthouding" die hij altijd voor Jackie gebruikte, maar het was nu voor haar. Star krijste weer van binnen en liep snel naar hem toe. "Ben je klaar, Marco?" vroeg Star onschuldig, terwijl ze naar Marco keek en giechelde om zijn maffe poging om "vlot" te doen.

"Hey," jammerde Marco, "dat is mijn tekst!", maar zijn jammerende stem maakte plaats voor gelach, waarna hij Star's hand weer beetpakte en haar uit de hoofdingang van de bioscoop leidde. Marco bloosde, aangezien Star zich helemaal niet verzette tegen dit vertoon van affectie en zijn gebloos verergerde alleen maar toen Star haar hand met de zijne samenvouwde. "Dus, waar zou je vanavond graag willen eten, prinses? Je mag kiezen wat je wilt, wat dan ook" moedigde Marco haar aan. Marco's glimlach verbreedde zich alleen maar meer, toen Star nóg enthousiaster leek te worden, als dat überhaupt mogelijk was.

Star bracht haar vrije hand naar haar lippen en begon erop te tikken, terwijl ze nadacht over waar ze konden eten wat zowel zij als Marco leuk zouden vinden. Marco beet nadenkend op zijn lip, terwijl hij keek hoe Star tegen de hare tikte. 'Goede God... kies gewoon iets, Star' dacht Marco wanhopig, terwijl hij tevergeefs probeerde zijn ogen weg te priemen van haar lippen. "Is er iets waar je gewoon géén zin in hebt, Marco?" vroeg Star lief, waarna ze naar boven keek naar zijn ogen en ondeugend glimlachte, toen ze de verbinding legde waarnaar Marco leek te staren. "Hu? Uhm, w-wat dacht je v-van... ge-geen Aziatisch vanavond." stamelde Marco, die zijn hoofd wegdraaide in een poging om zijn gebloos te verbergen, maar Star straalde omdat ze zo'n schattige reactie uit hem had weten te krijgen.

"Oké, dus geen Aziatisch vanavond... wat dacht je van Italiaans? Of is dat te pizzaai" zei Star, wie lachte om haar eigen woordspeling. "J-Ja, dat klinkt geweldig" stotterde Marco en kneep zachtjes in Star's hand. Star glimlachte tevreden terwijl ze door de hoofdstraat liepen. "Prima Pasta is erg goed. Je gaat het echt te gek vinden, Star" verzekerde Marco haar, terwijl hij de deur voor haar open hield. Marco volgde haar naar binnen en de receptionist keek hen verwachtingsvol aan. "Um, tafel voor twee, alstublieft." zei Marco tegen de receptionist, wie vriendelijk lachte en hen gebaarde hem te volgen. Hij leidde hen naar een tafel in de achterste hoek van het restaurant. "Jullie ober zal spoedig bij u zijn. Ik hoop dat u van uw avond zult genieten." was alles wat hij zei, voordat hij terugslenterde naar zijn positie aan de voorkant van het restaurant, andere gasten afwachtend.

Marco trok de stoel van Star uit voor haar om op te gaan zitten en ze nam het aanbod gracieus aan, waarna Marco haar voorzichtig aanschoof en plaats nam tegenover haar. "Dus, wat zou u graag willen drinken, vanavond?" vroeg hun ober, die ervoor zorgde dat Marco lichtelijk schrok en dat Star haar toverstaf uit haar tas haalde en het op hem richtte. De ober trok enkel een wenkbrauw op als reactie op Star's gedrag, wie schaapachtig haar staf weer wegstopte. "Ik zou graag een water willen, alstublieft," zei Marco, die afwachtend naar Star keek. "Doet u mij maar een zoete thee, alstublieft" zei Star vol enthousiasme, waarna de ober simpelweg knikte met begrip en wegliep.

"Ik dacht even dat je hem zou narwal-knallen, Star." gniffelde Marco, terwijl hij het menu doornam om te kijken wat hij graag zou willen eten. "Ik-ik... hou er denk ik gewoon niet zo van als mensen me besluipen." bood Star verontschuldigend aan. "Je meent het" gniffelde Marco, wie zijn vinger op het menu plaatste om het menu vervolgens neer te leggen, zodat hij niet zou vergeten wat hij graag had gewild. Star viel dit op en vroeg: "Dus, wat ga jij nemen?" "Nou, ik ga dacht ik de parmezaanse kip nemen. Wat ga jij nemen, Star?" vroeg Marco nieuwsgierig. "Ik neem denk ik de spaghetti met gehaktballen, een echte klassieker." verklaarde Star, wie ook haar menu neerlegde. "Hier is uw zoete thee en uw water. Weet u al wat u graag had willen bestellen?" vroeg de sluipgrage ober. Star sprong weer op en Marco gniffelde simpelweg: "Ja meneer, ik had graag de parmezaanse kip gewild en de prachtige prinses daar wil graag de spaghetti met gehaktballen." "Dat zal geregeld worden, meneer, uw bestellingen zullen spoedig gereed zijn". Star keek met verwondering de ober achterna, wie weer wegsloop zonder ook maar een geluidje te maken.

"Hoe... hoe doet 'ie dat toch?" vroeg Star aan niemand in het bijzonder, terwijl ze nog steeds argwanend naar de ober keek, totdat hij in de keuken verdwenen was om de bestelling door te geven. "Ik heb geen idee, maar jouw reacties zijn onbetaalbaar. Ik wou dat ik een camera had," lachte Marco. Star keek nu net zo argwanend naar Marco "Je speelt onder één hoedje met hem... of niet soms?" vroeg ze, terwijl haar ogen zich vernauwden. "Ja, Star, ik speel onder één hoedje met de ober, om ervoor te zorgen dat jij super schattige dingen doet, zoals piepen van verrassing. Ja, Star. Zo goed ben ik." zei Marco, wie doorging met gniffelen.

Star glimlachte, 'Ik hou van de manier waarop hij lacht.' dacht ze, terwijl Marco doorging met lachen om zijn eigen grap. "Hey, Marco... ik heb echt genoten van vandaag. Dank je." zei Star oprecht en lachte verlegen naar Marco. Marco stopte met lachen en keek weg van haar verrukkelijke blauwe ogen, terwijl zijn gezicht roder werd. "Geen probleem, Star. Alles voor jou" antwoordde Marco net zo verlegen. "Weet dat je dit niet had hoeven doen. Ik ben al het geld niet waard-" "Dat ben je wel! Jij bent elke euro waard, plus al het geld waar ik ooit over zou kunnen dromen! Jij bent elke seconde van mijn tijd waard..." Marco ontplofte bijna voordat hij wegkeek van haar verraste ogen. "Jij bent het waard, Star... twijfel nooit aan je zelfwaarde... Ooit." fluisterde Marco. Star bloosde hevig en fluisterde terug: "Dank je, Marco."

"Uw eten is klaar" zei de ober, terwijl hij hun respectievelijke bestellingen voor hen neerzette en daarna snel weer wegliep, aangezien hij de spanning in de lucht gevoeld had. "Wauw, volgens mij is die man een ninja, ofzo" gniffelde Star, wie probeerde de sfeer weer iets te verlichten. Marco glimlachte zacht naar Star, "Ja, volgens mij is 'ie dat inderdaad. Geloof me, ik weet dat, ik ben een karate-meester." verkondigde Marco, terwijl hij speels op zijn borst sloeg. "Natuurlijk ben je dat, Marco. Dan ben ik de koningin van Mewni." giechelde Star, wie vrolijk haar spaghetti indook. Marco glimlachte naar haar en begon zijn eigen maaltijd te eten, nu een veel comfortabelere stilte het tweetal omwikkelde.

Star zuchtte, terwijl ze naar achter leunde in haar rugleuning. "Dat was zooo goed, Marco. We moeten hier echt nog eens heen." vroeg Star hoopvol, terwijl ze Marco smekend aankeek. Marco glimlachte en wist dat hij verloren was, omdat hij onmogelijk Star zo'n simpele wens kon weigeren. "Natuurlijk kan dat, Star... de volgende keer." Marco antwoordde en viste zijn portemonnee uit zijn achterzak en betaalde de rekening en zorgde er ook voor dat hij genoeg achterliet voor een fooi voor "meneer ninja". Marco stond op en bood Star zijn hand aan, die zij maar al te graag accepteerde.

De schemering begon eraan te komen, nu de zon zijn laatste gouden stralen over de wolken wierp, waardoor ze verschillende tinten oranje, roze en geel werden. Star zuchtte tevreden en leunde tegen Marco aan terwijl ze naar het park liepen en een leeg bankje vonden om op te gaan zitten, terwijl ze genoten van de avondlucht en het warme briesje, die de blaadjes aan de bomen zachtjes deed ritselen. De lucht bleef alsmaar verduisteren totdat de sterren aan de hemel schitterend begonnen te stralen, nadat de zon deze wereldhelft een goede nacht had gewenst.

"Marco, kijk naar de sterren! Er zijn er zo veel... ik vraag me af of Mewni een van hen is. Is dat mogelijk?" vroeg Star, terwijl ze naar de sterren bleef kijken. "Dat lijkt me wel mogelijk. Ik ga maar niet doen alsof ik weet hoe die schaar werkt, dus.. misschien" bood Marco, terwijl hij ook naar de sterren keek en genoot van de nabijheid van zijn eigen Star. "De sterren zijn zo mooi, Marco" zuchtte Marco, terwijl ze tegen Marco's schouder leunde en doorging met naar boven staren. Marco glimlachte, terwijl hij naar beneden keek en zachtjes zijn lippen in haar drukte, "Ja, dat is ze" fluisterde hij, terwijl hij genoot van haar geur.

Star's glimlach was zo breed, dat ze bang was dat het haar gezicht zou breken. Marco had haar 'prachtig' genoemd terwijl hij wist dat ze wakker was! "Uh, S-Star?" vroeg Marco zenuwachtig. Dit trok haar aandacht, toen ze naar hem keek en haar de bezorgdheid in zijn ogen opviel, terwijl hij klaarblijkelijk een innerlijk gevecht aan het voeren was. "Ja, Marco" vroeg Star, zoekend in zijn chocoladegekleurde ogen, hopende de bron van zijn ongemak te vinden. "Ik vroeg me af of... of jij misschien, eh, zou willen..." Star's ogen verwijdden zich toen ze zich realiseerde wat Marco probeerde te zeggen en ze wachtte geduldig, zodat ze hem niet zou afschrikken en zodat hij nog eens over zijn vraag zou kunnen nadenken. "Ik vroeg me af... of je met me uit zou willen gaan. Ik bedoel, dat deden we net, maar... weet je... nog een keer. Gewoon wij tweetjes. Niemand anders... ooit... eh... oh verdorie... zou jij mijn... mijn... vriendinnetje willen zijn, Star Butterfly." kreeg Marco voor elkaar uit te brengen, ondanks zijn zenuwen, terwijl hij hoopvol naar Star's hemelsblauwe ogen staarde.

Star zat daar voor wat leek op een eeuwigheid en Marco was er zeker van dat hij het goed verpest had. "Als je dat niet wilt, is dat ook prima" panikeerde hij, terwijl hij begon te stamelen en terug probeerde te gaan om zijn vriendschap te redden. Star glimlachte langzaam en ondeugend, waarna ze zichzelf naar Marco lanceerde en haar armen om zijn nek heen sloeg en bijna spinde "Ik zou heel graag jouw vriendinnetje willen zijn, Marco Diaz. Waarom duurde het zo lang?" zei Star speels, terwijl ze voorzichtig haar lippen tegen de zijne drukte, een ervaring die alleen te omschrijven was als zalig vuurwerk.

Marco's ogen verwijdden zich, toen Star haar lippen tegen de zijne drukte en hij was er zeker van dat hij elektrische schokwonden op zijn lippen zou hebben voor de rest van zijn leven. Marco versmolt met de kus, sloeg zijn armen om Star's middel en trok haar dichterbij, totdat de noodzaak van lucht ervoor zorgde dat ze uit elkaar gingen. "Wauw," zei Marco, "Ik hoop dat ik niet droom.". Star glimlachte, terwijl ze opstond en Marco van het bankje aftrok om hem mee naar huis te nemen, aangezien het duidelijk was dat zijn hersenen op vakantie waren. Star giechelde, terwijl ze Marco terug naar hun huis leidde, net op tijd om zich klaar te maken voor school de volgende ochtend.

"Marco, je moet je klaarmaken om te gaan slapen. We hebben morgenvroeg school," riep Star, terwijl Marco dromerig de trap op liep, naar zijn kamer, waar een zachte plof te horen was, toen hij de deur sloot. Star giechelde, terwijl ook zij de trap op ging naar haar kamer waar ze zich snel omkleedde in haar nachtjapon. Star piepte van verrassing toen Marco haar ineens van achteren knuffelde en hees in haar oor fluisterde: "Weet je, mevrouw Butterfly, poging tot moord wordt afgekeurd, hoor" zei Marco speels. Star beefde lichtelijk en glimlachte: "Het is niet mijn schuld dat je zo breekbaar bent, Marco." antwoordde Star speels, terwijl ze zich in zijn greep omdraaide en zachtjes zijn neus 'boopte'. "Dus, je had wel 'ja' gezegd, toch? Dat was geen droom?" vroeg Marco nogmaals, terwijl zijn ogen smeekten om een bevestiging. "Ja, Marco. Ik moet wel zeggen, het kostte je lang genoeg." giechelde Star, terwijl ze zich uit zijn greep wurmde en op haar bed plofte.

"Je... je wou dat ik jou vroeg?" vroeg Marco ongelovig, waarna hij op Star's bedrand ging zitten. "Ja. Ik kan het niet helpen dat ik van je hou, Marco. Je bent gewoon te schattig. Ik wenste alleen dat ik eerder je studeeraantekeningen gestolen had, meneer de tekenaar." plaagde Star. Marco's ogen lichtten op van herkenning "Jij hebt mijn blocnote gepakt..." Marco nam diep adem voordat hij begon te lachen. "Dat verklaart ook hoe je meneer Tenney's toets heb doorstaan. En ik dacht nog wel dat je school onder de knie begon te krijgen." gniffelde Marco en porde Star speels op haar neus.

"Nou, technisch gezien begin ik school wél onder de knie te krijgen. Ik moet gewoon jouw aantekeningen blijven lenen van nu af aan." zei Star, wie speels naar Marco knipoogde. "Oké, dat is redelijk, Zonnestraaltje. Ik zal je mijn aantekeningen vanaf nu laten lenen... Ik had alleen gewild dat dat alles was, wat het had gekost om je mijn vriendinnetje te laten zijn, lange tijd geleden." zuchtte Marco weemoedig. "Dat zou niet zo leuk zijn geweest." giechelde Star, terwijl ze Marco vastgreep en dicht tegen hem aankroop.

Hen tweeën bleven zo even zitten, terwijl Marco Star's haar streelde. Marco glimlachte, toen Star's ademhaling regelmatig, zacht en met af en toe een zacht snurkje werd, wat aangaf dat ze in slaap gevallen was. Marco maakte zich voorzichtig los van haar greep en bedekte haar met haar deken, voordat hij voorzichtig voorover boog en haar voorhoofd kuste, terwijl hij fluisterde "Welterusten, Star, ik hou van je."

Marco walste dromerig terug naar zijn kamer, terwijl hij zijn kleren klaarlegde voor de volgende dag. "Ik kan niet geloven dat ik mijn droommeisje gekregen heb, omdat ik leergierig was." gniffelde Marco, terwijl hij op zijn bed ging liggen en het licht uit deed. "Volgens mij heb ik vanaf nu een studiegenoot." gaapte Marco, terwijl zijn oogleden langzaam zakten. Al snel lag hij zachtjes te snurken en droomde hij over Star en allerlei avonturen, groot of klein, die zeker voorbij zouden komen, nu hij en Star, net zoals de personages in die film die ze gekeken hadden, na verloop van tijd steeds dichter naar elkaar groeiden. De wind liet Marco's gordijnen zachtjes wapperen, waardoor het robijnrode licht van de bloedmaan fel scheen op zijn gele blocnote, welke schijnbaar alles in gang gezet had.

* * *

 **Author Notes:** For the people who read this story with a translator: The pun Star made about halfway through the chapter was the (non-existent) word 'pizzaai', made up from 'pizza' (pizza) and 'saai' (boring). There was no pun in the original story, but I saw my chance and couldn't just leave it.

Nou, dat was 'em dan. Meer dan twintigduizend woorden omgezet van het Engels naar het Nederlands. Dit was mijn eerste poging _ooit_ en ik denk en hoop dat er een, hoewel vrij vlakke, doch stijgende lijn qua kwaliteit te ontdekken is in mijn vertaling. Ik weet niet of ik nog meer verhalen ga vertalen, noch of dat naar het Nederlands zal zijn, aangezien ik ook andere talen leer en het daarmee ook wil proberen. En ik zit er aan te denken om zelf fanfictions te gaan schrijven, maar dat zal nog wel even duren voordat ik tevreden genoeg ben om ze daadwerkelijk te plaatsen.


End file.
